Amarte Duele
by Karla Uzumaki Tao
Summary: Sasuke es novio de Sakura. Naruto es novio de Hinata. Creen que son felices hasta que un día se encuentran e irremediablemente se enamoran. ¿Serán capaces de dejar todo de lado por estar juntos, o los traicionarán sus propios prejuicios? ShonenAi/Yaoi. AU. Lemon. Sasunaru/Narusasu.
1. ENCUENTRO

**Amarte Duele**

**SasuXNaru**

_ENCUENTRO_

**Sasuke Uchiha**

- ¿Alguien podría resolver la siguiente ecuación en el pizarrón?- Cuestionó el profesor Iruka mientras escribía unos cuántos símbolos en el mismo. Como era de esperarse todos guardaron silencio. – Vamos, no está tan difícil.-Intentó animar a los idiotas que tengo por compañeros de clase para que hicieran su mejor intento. Mientras yo, sentado en mi pupitre sostenía mi cabeza con la mano, completamente aburrido.

- La respuesta es 6

- Claro que no, obviamente es 13

- Se equivocan, es 7.56

- Están mal, ni siquiera se acercan al resultado…

- Entonces ¿cuál es sabelotodo?

- 15

Y, así siguieron discutiendo por varios minutos, Iruka-sensei ya se estaba enfadando al escuchar tanta sarta de estupideces al igual que yo, por lo que decidí terminar ese asunto por la paz.

Levanté la mano y al instante todos se callaron, claro, me tenían respeto… o miedo. No importaba. Cualquiera de los dos era válido para mí.

- Es -48

- Correcto joven Uchiha.

Entonces se rompió el silencio y pude escuchar varios grititos de mis compañeras alagando mi extensa sabiduría e inteligencia, al tiempo que escuchaba los susurros enojados de los varones de la clase, quienes, por supuesto, me tienen envidia.

Se oyó el timbre de salida, guardé mis cosas y procedí a retirarme, sin decir ninguna palabra más, ni expresar más emociones inexistentes, como era mi costumbre.

Caminé entre los pasillos de mi instituto, ignorando las constantes miradas de mis compañeras femeninas, y, muy a mi pesar, de algunos chicos. En ese momento yo detestaba completamente cualquier leve indicio de homosexualidad que pudiera tener alguien cercano a mí. "Están enfermos" Era lo que pensaba de la gente así, y cuando tenía la ocasión no dudaba en decirles unos cuántas verdades, bueno, insultos, de los que ahora me arrepiento rotundamente. Nunca imaginé que las cosas cambiarían tanto.

Justo estaba saliendo por la entrada principal, y escuché varios gritos de… ¿terror? No me importaba, así que no puse atención, había un grupo de personas, que maldecían y usaban un vocabulario desagradable y muy ofensivo para mi gusto. Me di la vuelta ignorando todo aquello.

_Y entonces sucedió… _

El hecho que cambiaría mi vida para siempre, aunque en ese momento no lo supiera.

Vi como una mata de cabellos rubios, en un aparente intento de huir se abalanzaba sobre mí. Sólo diré que el suelo no era muy cómodo que digamos.

**Naruto Uzumaki **

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo? La verdad no lo recuerdo. Sólo sabía que no me podía detener, a pesar de que nunca me he considerado un cobarde y no me gustaba la idea de huir de aquel puñado de abusivos. Pero no tenía otra opción. Eran como 6 o 8, no me detuve a contarlos, pero me ganaban en número. Hasta el más idiota sabría que lo mejor era irse.

El problema fue que no miré por donde iba y terminé por caer encima de alguien. Sí, bueno, ¿ya les había mencionado que soy un poco torpe?

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y le ofrecí la mano al chico que hasta ese momento había estado en el piso conmigo. El me miró molesto, la verdad nunca había visto unos ojos tan penetrantemente enojados, no pude reprimir un escalofrío.

- Eres un idiota

Eso fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, un insulto, ¿Por qué no me sorprendía aquello? Igual yo tenía la culpa, así que decidí ignorar su comentario. Tomó mi mano y lo ayudé a levantarse.

- Lo lamento

- La próxima vez fíjate por dónde vas ¿sí? No eres más que un estúpido que no mira por dónde camina.

No hace falta mencionar que me sentí ofendido, ¿o sí?

- ¿Y tú quién te crees para darme órdenes?

Le espeté molesto, a lo que, alzando una ceja con superioridad me contestó:

- Ni siquiera mereces que te diga mi nombre

- Entonces asumo que eres un maldito cobarde.

Me fulminó con la mirada, casi podría decir que si estas mataran ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra. Entonces recordé que tenía algo importante que hacer hoy, así que decidí que dejaría al prepotente este y me iría antes de que me asesinara en realidad. Y me di cuenta:

_Nuestras manos seguían tomadas…_

Ocultando el leve sonrojo que de seguro se formó en mi rostro, deshice el agarre.

- Me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar recibiendo esas miraditas tuyas todo el día.

Le dije, y frunció el ceño, de una manera que me pareció más que intimidante, adorable. Emprendí la marcha de nuevo, pues no podía retrasarme, al menos, no hoy. A la mitad de la acera en la que estábamos, me giré para gritarle:

- ¡Por cierto, soy Naruto Uzumaki! Aunque no te importe.

Casi podría jurar que me sonrió, lo más probable es que fueran ideas mías. Miré al frente y seguí corriendo.

**_¡Gracias por leer! _**

¿Quieren continuación? Háganme saber con un review n_n'


	2. RELACIONES

__¡Hola! n_n' Bueno, este es el capítulo 2, de esta, mi pequeña historia, espero que les guste.

Esto, es YAOI, (si, corran asustados) así que si no te gusta el género no leas, o léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, obvio, pero el no los quiere como yo :3 ¡Mató a Neji! T-T (un minuto de silencio) xD Si no sabías que lo mató, pues... perdón y ni modo :P ahora ya lo sabes.

Di no al plagio, pero sobre todo, di no a, No dejar review :D

* * *

_RELACIONES_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Después de hacer unas cuantas paradas técnicas en el recorrido, y de haber ido a comprar la caja de chocolates más grande que mi pobre presupuesto pudiera pagar, decidí ir a la florería. Puede parecer extraño, pero siempre me han gustado mucho las flores. Doblé a la esquina para llegar al lugar y entré rápido. Vi a una chica de cabellos rosados, a mí suponer la encargada de la tienda, pues llevaba puesto un delantal que combinaba armónicamente con su ropa. Se notaba que estaba preocupada por algo porque no se había percatado de mi presencia, con pasos firmes me acerqué al mostrador.

- Buenas tardes señorita.

Dije intentando sonar lo más neutro posible, por alguna razón desconocida, sentía que ella estaba triste, y no quería incomodarla.

Puede que mi voz la sacara de sus pensamientos, pues al escucharme dio un leve salto que intentó disimular.

- Buenas tardes, señor ¿Buscaba algún tipo de flor en especial?

Respondió a mi saludo sin mirarme mientras escribía en una libreta. Su comentario me hizo reír por dentro, "señor" ja, si claro. Definitivamente esta chica ya me caía bien. Seguí riéndome en silencio, yo de señor no tenía nada, ¿enserio aparentaba ser tan viejo? Entonces me escuchó y por fin se dignó a mirarme. Elevó la cabeza y al instante hizo una mueca.

- ¿Puedo saber de qué se está riendo? – Cuestionó curiosa, con los ojos bien abiertos. Para después cambiar su expresión a una molesta - ¿No será de mi cabello verdad?

Por un momento me quedé helado, quizás la había molestado.

- Claro que no, me reía de que me llamaste señor, jajaja. No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo.

No pude evitar volver a reír, mis amigos siempre me han dicho que tengo un humor diferente al de todos los demás: soy capaz de encontrarle la gracia a todo. Claro, si me lo propongo, no me malentiendan, no me reía en los funerales ni en nada parecido pero siempre me ha gustado matar los silencios incómodos con un buen chiste.

Aunque, por lo que se veía, ella no compartía mi habilidad.

- Más te vale… -Masculló en voz baja, más para sí misma que para mí – Entonces ¿vas a comprar alguna flor? – Agregó sonriendo.

- Sí… - Me limité a responder llevándome una mano a la barbilla, mientras observaba a mí alrededor. Al pasar unos cuantos segundos, encontré lo que estaba buscando. –Dame una docena de éstas.

- ¿De claveles?

- Sí, esas. Son muy bonitas.

La chica se alegró un poco con mi comentario, eligió los más hermosos que había y me los envolvió en un ramo con un listón morado. Mientras arreglaba mi encargo, volví mi mirada a las demás flores, y entre ellas pude ver una voluminosa rosa pintada de negro, pero que brillaba como si ese fuese su color original. Decidí comprarla también, la tomé y la llevé al mostrador, no dejándola con el resto, no, esa me la quedaría yo.

La dependienta me miró y ya más tranquila me dijo:

- ¿Son para alguien especial?

Sonreí gustoso, y con simplicidad respondí:

- Si, son para mi novia.

Sin más, pagué y salí de ahí. Seguía retrasado.

**Sakura Haruno **

Sin duda alguna aquél muchacho rubio era alguien especial. En el momento en que tomó su ramo de flores y se dio la media vuelta, lo observé detenidamente. Su forma de vestir sencilla, con unos jeans desgastados y una playera blanca un poco holgada, que si bien no le marcaban descaradamente la figura, si le daba un aire atractivo, relajado y amigable, incluso, algo infantil. Delgado y un poco más alto que yo.

Más no era su apariencia la que llamó mi atención, no, era su actitud: tan… libre, extrovertida, pura, alegre y divertida. Eso y sus ojos azules lo hacían único.

Quizás por eso no pude evitar reprimir una leve decepción cuando mencionó a su novia, sea quien sea la chica tiene mucha suerte.

Pero a mí no tenía porque importarme, pues en ese momento de mi vida yo tenía novio, y lo amaba con todo el corazón.

De hecho, antes de que el rubio llegara, yo estaba pensando en que podría hacer para verlo, el era estudiante, y no sólo eso, era el mejor de todo el colegio, así que intentaba apoyarlo lo más posible, aunque la escuela lo absorbía lo suficiente como para que no pudiéramos vernos tan seguido. Miré el calendario: Viernes… Genial, ya tenía una idea.

Tomé mis cosas con velocidad, y ya cerca de la puerta grité:

- ¡Ino! ¡Voy a salir, ya vuelvo!

Supe que me había escuchado así que sin más rodeos, dejé mi trabajo, no sin antes volver la vista a las flores y preguntarme: ¿por qué el chico se había llevado una rosa negra? Quizás un familiar suyo había muerto. Pobre.

- ¡SAAKUURAA!

Y esa era mi señal de salida. A correr se ha dicho.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Las clases de hoy ya habían terminado, así que tenía el resto del día libre. Podía irme a mi casa directamente, como de costumbre, o tal vez ir a comer e incluso pasear por la ciudad, pero no. Me encontraba ahí parado, completamente estático, con la mirada perdida en la calle por la que él se marchó.

_Naruto Uzumaki eh?..._

Que nombre tan estúpido, definitivamente le quedaba perfecto. Y sin embargo, con sólo tropezarse conmigo y quedarse por unos malditos 5 minutos ya había conseguido que yo, EL GRAN SASUKE UCHIHA, me quedase pensativo.

Y si, estaba pensativo por varias razones. Es decir, ¿por qué acepté que me ayudara a levantarme? ¿Por qué no solté su mano después, cuando noté que aún estaban tomadas? Oh, pero sobre todo ¡¿Por qué mierdas le sonreí a ese imbécil cuando me gritó su nombre?!... Un momento… ¡¿Y POR QUÉ AÚN RECUERDO SU NOMBRE?!

Tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos y comencé a agitarla con fuerza, era completamente desesperante que él, con su simple aparición hubiera podido bajarme tanto mi guardia. Pero no volvería a pasar. De igual manera lo más probable era que nunca lo volvería a ver, así que decidí calmarme, pues si no lo hacía, la gente a mi alrededor corría riesgo de ser apaleada. Y no es que me gustase desquitarme con alguien inocente, pero como me encontraba de frustrado era capaz de meterle el reloj en la boca a quién me preguntara la hora.

Demoré poco más de 2 horas en volver a mi casa, pues había decidido que la mejor manera de alejarme de mis pensamientos era caminar a la dirección a la que mis pies me llevaran, es decir, a donde fuera. Quizás pude haber demorado más, pero me encontraba ligeramente cansado, lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa, entrar a mi habitación, cerrar la puerta, y dormir. Alejarme de todo y todos.

Pero no me fue posible. Allí, recargada en la puerta de entrada, se encontraba Sakura profundamente dormida. ¿Ya les había mencionado que tenía novia? ¿No? Bueno, ahora lo hago. Me acerqué a ella sin intenciones de despertarla, la tomé en brazos con mucho cuidado de no molestar su sueño y una vez que la hube levantado por completo, entré en mi hogar. Subí las escaleras, llegué a mi habitación. La recosté en mi cama con delicadeza.

_Sakura…_

Se veía tan tranquila dormida. De seguro había venido a buscarme, pensando que saliendo de la escuela yo vendría a casa de inmediato, y en su espera, se quedó dormida. La observé con detenimiento unos instantes. Siempre me había parecido una mujer muy bella, era delgada, quizás no con mucho pecho, más sus caderas lo compensaban, tenía el cabello al hombro de un inusual tono rosa. No, no se lo pintaba, era completamente natural. Finos rasgos en su rostro, y unos encantadores ojos verdes, grandes, que sólo se fijaban en mí. Y así me gustaba que fuera.

Ella era una de las pocas personas que soportaba mi carácter frío y complicado, siempre buscaba la forma de apoyarme, ni siquiera se molestaba cuando, por cuestiones de trabajo o estudio, yo no podía ir a verla. Por eso la quería, y de cierta forma, ella era lo mejor que yo tenía en mi vida. Aunque no recuerdo si alguna vez se lo dije o no.

Me hubiera gustado amarla, pero nunca pude hacerlo.

La quería, eso está claro, pero "amar" era una palabra muy fuerte, por lo menos en ese momento, en el que yo tenía 17 años.

- ¿Sasuke…kun?

Su voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, le sonreí, al tiempo que depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios, logrando así que se sonrojara un poco.

- Debería darte vergüenza, ir por ahí durmiéndote en la entrada de la casa de otras personas. Eso no se hace.

Le dije en forma de reproche fingido, buscando molestarla un poco.

- ¡Pero de que hablas! ¡Yo sólo quería verte!

Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia, lo había logrado. Ella se incorporó en la cama, sentándose y con un golpe no muy fuerte en mi cabeza, me hizo saber que estaba contenta.

- Sakura…

- ¿Sí…?

- Voy a denunciarte con "derechos humanos" por maltrato en la pareja.

- Ja, Ja, muy gracioso… -Frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero –Te odio…

- Me amas

Afirmé, completamente seguro de mis palabras, la conocía demasiado. Los 2 años que llevábamos juntos no eran de adorno. Su cara tomó un color rojizo casi por completo, y para no darle tiempo de replicarme, la volví a besar, pero ahora duramos más tiempo haciéndolo. Una vez separados, me dijo:

- Tramposo.

Después de eso pasamos el resto del día, juntos. Y a pesar de ello, mi cabeza seguía pensando en Naruto Uzumaki. Quién sabe por qué.

**Hinata Hyuga **

Estaba sentada en el patio de mi casa, mirando el hermoso paisaje que desde ahí se podía apreciar. El clima hacía que el día fuera muy bello. Alcé la vista al cielo y me maravilló el ver que era del mismo color que los ojos de mi amado Naruto. Que por cierto, estaba retrasado por más de una hora. Suspiré sonriendo, él no tenía remedio.

De pronto sentí que dos manos conocidas envolvían mis ojos, al tiempo que cerca de mi oído se dejaba escuchar una voz que me resultaba igual de conocida.

- ¿Quién soy?

- Humm… No sé, ¿el cartero?

- ¡Claro que no Hinata! - Entonces descubrió mis ojos y se puso frente a mí - ¡Soy yo, mira, Naruto!

No pude evitar reír levemente, por supuesto que sabía que era él. Después de todo, ¿Cómo no iba a reconocer su voz o sus manos, después de 1 año y 9 meses de relación?

- Lo sé, Naruto-kun.

Dije mientras le ponía la mano en la mejilla, intentando así calmarlo un poco. El sonrió, logrando así que me ruborizaba, se inclinó un poco, y me besó.

Cuando nos separamos, me ofreció una caja de chocolates y un ramo de flores que traía en sus manos, me pareció un lindo gesto, pero… ¿por qué me daba aquello? Que yo recuerde no era nuestro aniversario.

- Te traje esto porque tengo algo importante que decirte.

Increíble que pudiera leer mis pensamientos de esa manera, ¿o mi expresión fue muy obvia? No importaba.

- ¿Qué… es lo que pasa Naruto-kun?

- Bueno… - Me preocupé al ver que se rascaba la nuca, sólo hace eso cuando está verdaderamente nervioso. – Yo… discúlpame por favor… pero…

Y entonces entendí todo. A pesar de que me prometí no llorar el día que pasara eso, no pude evitarlo. Yo nunca había sido tan fuerte como él.

- ¡Hinata! ¿¡Po-por qué lloras!?

- Está bien Naruto-kun, si ya no me quieres no estás obligado a permanecer conmigo… yo… estaré bien.

Entre lágrimas, le regalé la mejor sonrisa que pude hacer. Más fue recibida con una bofetada, que, sin ser muy fuerte, si consiguió desconcertarme.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – Ante mi incredulidad, después del golpe, me abrazó y yo me dejé hacer. – No digas tonterías, Hinata, solo te vine a decir que me voy a cambiar de escuela.

Suspiré aliviada. Pero que tonta soy, "deberían darme un premio a la novia desconfiada del año". Yo también lo abracé.

- Perdóname por favor...

- No, perdóname tu, no debí pegarte, dime ¿te duele mucho?

- No me duele, tranquilo. – Respondí en tono conciliador, después medité un poco – Pero… ¿por qué te vas a transferir a otra escuela?

- Me corrieron de la nuestra, jejeje.

Ay, como extrañaba su risa inocente. Los dos sonreímos.

- Está bien, pero procura que no te corran en la siguiente, porque sabes que solo hay dos escuelas en esta ciudad… y…

- ¿y…?

- ¿Tengo que decirlo?

- ¡Sí!

- Bueno… y, no quiero que te vayas lejos…

Ahora mi cara debe de ser una buena imitación de un tomate. ¡Qué vergüenza!

- Eso era justo lo que quería oír… - Naruto se acerca, hasta el punto en el que podemos respirar el aliento del otro, nos besamos. – No te preocupes, ¡Me esforzaré mucho!

Y entonces me doy cuenta de lo afortunada que soy al tener un novio así.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Después de pasar el día con Hinata, volví a mi casa, ya era de noche y sólo quería dormir. Al día siguiente comenzaría con las clases en otra escuela. Para ser sincero, me sentía nervioso. Pero ya nada podía hacer. Ahora Hinata estaría sola en el colegio, pero aquello no me preocupaba mucho, pues siempre había sido muy fuerte aunque no se diera cuenta.

Entré a mi habitación y la encontré justo como la dejé, completamente hecha un caos. Bueno, el orden nunca ha sido lo mío. Me senté en mi cama, y al hacerlo recordé algo: la rosa negra que tenía en el bolsillo. La saqué y la tomé entre mis dedos, era muy bonita. Pero había otra razón para comprarla… una razón que no recordaba. Comencé a desvestirme para ponerme el pijama, dejé la flor en el escritorio que quedaba justo enfrente de mi lecho de descanso. Bostecé, realmente había sido un día ajetreado. Me acosté sobre la mullida almohada y me tapé con mis cobijas a pesar de que no hacía nada de frío. Yo no duermo si no me cobijo, así me muera de calor. Con los ojos cerrados y a punto de dejar que me venciera el sueño, comencé a recordar los sucesos de ese día.

Entonces entendí las cosas:

_La flor era del mismo color que los ojos de aquél muchacho, con el que tropecé. _

No pude indagar acerca de por qué me había fijado en ello, pues, justo después de ese pensamiento, mi conciencia no dio para más y me quedé profundamente dormido.

* * *

¿te gustó? ¿No te gustó? ¿Perdiste tu tiempo? ¿Me odias? ¿Continuo o no lo hago porque no vale la pena una historia tan mala? ¡Hasmelo saber con un review!... te contaré un secreto, pero no le digas a nadie... ¿entendido? ¿si? bien... ¡Es gratis! :DD Ahora que lo sabes, no hay razón para no dejar uno :33


	3. AMIGOS

__¡Hola! Otra vez yo, con la tercera parte de mi pequeño fic (si es que aún alguien lo está leyendo T-T) Espero que les guste n_n' y también espero haberme ganado mi caja de chocolates imaginaria ToT.

* * *

_AMIGOS_

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Ese definitivamente no era mi día de suerte. Desde que abrí los ojos por la mañana todo había empezado a salirme mal. Me levanté tarde porque mi despertador se averió, así que me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí de mi habitación. Tan apresurado estaba que no noté la camisa tirada sobre las escaleras. Resbalé con ella y me caí de bruces al suelo. ¡Maldito Itachi y su costumbre de dejar sus cosas por todos lados!

Bufando fui a la cocina. No encontrando nada más en el refrigerador que un bote de leche, decidí bebérmelo. Error. Ya estaba caducada. Dirigí mis pasos al baño y ya ahí escupí la condenada leche agria. Quise lavarme los dientes pero ya no había pasta. Así que me resigné a que mi boca oliera mal.

Salí de mi casa. Faltaban 5 minutos para que comenzaran las clases. Mierda. No tenía tiempo de esperar un autobús y tuve que salir corriendo. En mi camino me topé con varias personas que me impedían el paso y atrasaban mi llegada al colegio.

Por fin pude ver la escuela a una cuadra. Aceleré mis pisadas sintiendo que faltaba poco. Entre en ella y subí al segundo piso por las escaleras. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de mi aula. Esta se cerró. Y me golpeó la nariz. ¡Doble mierda! No había logrado llegar a tiempo.

_Cálmate Sasuke, sólo estás un poco retrasado, no pasa nada –_ Me dije, intentando esfumar todos mis sentimientos asesinos contra mi despertador, Itachi, la leche caducada, la pasta dental, las personas que me estorbaron en el camino. Pero sobre todo, contra mí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que yo, un Uchiha, llegara tarde al colegio? Completamente inaceptable. Mis padres deben estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas.

Toqué la puerta, la abrí un poco y asomé la cabeza. Sabía lo que tenía que decir. No quería hacerlo. El simple hecho de pensar que tendría que decir algo tan humillante me revolvía el estómago, ¿o era porque aún no había desayunado? De cualquier manera tenía que tragarme mi orgullo.

- ¿Me da permiso de pasar, por favor, Profesor?

Y por primera vez en mi vida, pronuncié aquellas palabras, que sólo se las había oído decir a mis compañeros de clase. Casi podría jurar que adentro todos se estaban riendo.

- Llegas tarde Uchiha – Me dijo, a manera de regaño. Deberían de darle el premio nobel de la inteligencia. ¡Claro que vengo tarde! ¡Ya dije las estúpidas palabras, debería dejarme pasar, maldito! – Pero te dejare entrar sólo porque eres tú y siempre llegas a tiempo. – Concluyó sonriéndome, yo le voltee la cara.

Abrí la puerta por completo, gire mi cuello con desgano y entré. ¿Y qué me encontré adentro? Al maldito Uzumaki Naruto sentado en MI escritorio, con esa cara de estúpido y su eterna sonrisa. _– Genial, lo que me faltaba - _ Algo se revolvió en mis entrañas. Definitivamente mi paciencia había alcanzado su límite.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Mi nueva escuela era… bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo? Muy grande, llena de áreas verdes y árboles. Además de que mis nuevos compañeros eran muy amables conmigo. En cuanto llegué me ofrecieron donde sentarme. "El mejor escritorio de todo el salón" según me dijeron. Yo acepté gustoso de ver que me había encontrado con muy buenas personas. Agradecí, a lo que ellos rieron. No entendí bien por qué. Supongo que mi rostro siempre ha sido gracioso. Así pasaron unos minutos, entonces mi lápiz se calló al suelo. Me agaché para recogerlo y cuando volví la mirada al frente…

_Ahí estaba el chico de los ojos negros…_

Y para variar me estaba mirando fijamente, conteniendo rabia, bueno ¿y ahora que había hecho mal? Arrugué el entrecejo de forma retadora. No importaba quién fuera, no dejaría que me asustara.

- Ese es MI lugar, idiota. – Espetó molesto. Recalcando la palabra "MI". A su voz le siguieron varias vocecillas riendo. Ahora entendía porque me ofrecieron el puesto mis compañeros. Querían reírse un rato metiéndome en problemas con este sujeto.

- ¿Enserio? No veo tu nombre escrito en él, bastardo – Le respondí burlón. Si este chico creía que podía llegar a insultarme y que yo no le respondería, estaba muy equivocado.

- ¡Quí-ta-te de MI lugar ahora mismo! – Prácticamente me gruñó esa frase.

- Oblíga… - Ni siguiera me dejó terminar de decir esa palabra. Cuando me di cuenta me encontraba en el suelo, con el encima de mío, repartiéndome golpes que yo bloqueaba.

- ¡Tú puedes nuevo, muéstrale de que estás hecho!

- ¡No te dejes Uchiha, enséñale quien manda!

- ¡Pícale los ojos!

- ¡Eso, patéalo ahí!

Al parecer a mis compañeros de clase les entusiasmaba vernos pelear. Yo no podía escucharlos del todo bien. Pues el chico y yo comenzamos a rodar por el suelo, intercambiando puñetazos y patadas. Quizás en algún momento lo mordí. De pronto todos guardaron silencio. Ya había un ganador, y ese no era yo. ¡Mierda!

No sé cómo, pero el chico del cabello negro consiguió dejarme con la espalda recostada en el suelo, los brazos a mis costados y las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza que ya no estaba pensando muy bien que digamos. ¡Estaba demasiado cerca! ¡¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que sentado sobre mí de esa manera, y sosteniendo mis muñecas para que no me moviera, aparentaba otra cosa?! Y lo peor era que no podía moverme, dejó caer todo su peso sobre mí.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

- ¡Te mataré aquí mismo!

- ¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?!

- Además de estúpido, sordo.

- ¡Maldito infeliz!

Estábamos en medio de una pelea de insultos y miradas intimidantes. Cuando sentí que nos separaban. Entonces el profesor se levantó de su asiento y nos dijo:

- ¡Uchiha! ¡Uzumaki! Si tanto quieren pelear háganlo afuera. ¡FUERA DE MI CLASE!

Era cierto. Ya ni recordaba que estábamos en un salón, en medio de una explicación de matemáticas. Bah, que importaba. Ambos nos pusimos de pie y salimos del aula. Yo con la cabeza gacha, arrepentido. Él, con el rostro en alto, con superioridad. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese sujeto? Suspiré. Mi primer día en esa escuela y ya había logrado que me echaran. ¡Que alguien me aplauda! Una vez afuera, decidí que tendría que arreglar las cosas.

- Así que te llamas Uchiha ¿verdad? – Intenté sonar lo más amigable posible, al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado en las escaleras, él tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

- Tarado. Uchiha es un apellido, no un nombre. – Respondió haciendo una mueca que me hizo sentir cómo si en realidad fuera un tarado.

- Entonces peor para ti, porque ahora tendrás que decirme tu nombre. – Escuché que soltaba un bufido. Era divertido verlo tan enojado.

- No tengo por qué hacerlo… - Y volvió a fijar su vista en el suelo. Me sentí aliviado de que sus grandes ojos negros por un momento se apartaran de mí. Pues me hacían sentir nervioso.

- Está bien… lo entiendo, sé que puedes sentirte asustado de decirle tu nombre a un extraño… - Me burlé – Es bueno que le hagas caso a tu mami.

- Cállate

- No quiero

- Te obligaré a hacerlo

- ¿Cómo? ¿Si ni siquiera te atreves a decirme tu nombre, bebito asustado? – Lo incité a que hablara. Por algún motivo sentía que necesitaba saber su nombre.

- ¡¿Quieres cerrar la maldita boca Naruto?! – Gritó, completamente frustrado. Vaya, vaya, así que si se acordaba de mí. Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia y él lo notó. – Ni se te ocurra…

- ¡Te acuerdas de mi nombre!

- Idiota

- Está bien, ten, cómete esto – Le arrojé unos chicles que tenía guardados en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Cuando gritó pude oler su aliento a rayos. – Te apesta la boca, al menos deberías de tener la costumbre de lavarte los dientes, Uchiha-cochino... – Su rostro se tensó ante mis palabras, pero no me replicó como lo esperaba. Sólo se comió los chicles de menta.

- Tienes suerte de que no tenga ganas de darte otra paliza. – Eso que veo en su rostro es… oh no, no puede ser… ¡es una sonrisa! Lo logré. – Escúchame bien porque no lo pienso volver a repetir. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¡¿Tanto alboroto por eso?! Yo creí que te llamabas Pancho o algo así, jajaja. – Sin más, me eché a reír. Ya me hacía falta.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

¿Por qué aún no lo había asesinado? No lo sabía. Y no lo soportaba. En toda mi vida nunca había conocido a una persona tan estúpidamente molesta. Conseguía sacarme de mis casillas mucho antes que cualquiera. Pero sobre todo, lograba que mi orgullo se cayera al suelo para después no poder levantarse ¿En serio, Pancho? ¡Qué estupidez! Y ahí estaba él, moviendo sus cabellos rubios al compás de su sonora risa. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso eso? Levanté un brazo para darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero me esquivó.

- ¡Si que eres apestoso Uchiha-cochino! – Se tapó la nariz moviendo su mano de un lado a otro. – Ya existe algo llamado desodorante, o baño. – Me sonrojé y avergoncé sobre manera ¿yo, apestar? Ah, cierto. De seguro en mi carrera por llegar puntual había sudado. Me sentí cohibido y asqueroso al mismo tiempo, por lo que no le contesté. Al parecer se dio cuenta. – Oh! Vamos! Tampoco es para tanto, no llores. – Rió una vez más. Pero esta vez lo acompañé en su risa. Sólo que mientras la de él sonaba infantil la mía era más como la de un psicópata enloquecido.

- Ja, ja, ja, Escúchame Uzumaki, yo, NUNCA lloro. – Busqué intimidarlo, más no fue así. En lugar de que guardara silencio, comenzó a reírse más fuerte.

- Pues justo eso te hace falta… llorar es necesario para desahogarse. – Por primera vez pareció hablar completamente enserio. Ante mi silencio, como de costumbre, el siguió hablando. – Por ejemplo… antes yo solía llorar mucho…

- ¿Por qué? – Pensé en voz alta. Maldición. Ahora creerá que enserio me importa.

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que soy huérfano, nunca conocí a mis padres… - Aquél día en el que todas las cosas raras e improbables estaban pasando. La peor se presentó. La eterna sonrisa de Naruto se esfumó de su rostro y de sus ojos azules comenzó a brotar agua. Me sentí el peor bastardo del mundo. Sin querer, lo había hecho llorar.

- Sé cómo te sientes, se podría decir que yo también lo soy, mis padres murieron hace 10 años en un accidente. – Me regañé mentalmente. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Qué no se me podía ocurrir algo más? Al parecer el rubio tenía al poder de volverme vulnerable, y sin más, me había sincerado, de algo que nunca le había dicho a alguien más. Todos lo sabían y sentían lástima por mí en silencio. Pero yo no nunca la había sentido. Nunca me había parecido importante, hasta ese momento.

_Naruto sonrió… y yo, me sentí extrañamente feliz con eso… _

Por algún motivo, que ni hoy en día entiendo. Desde ese momento sentí que era horrible ver llorar a una persona tan alegre y me prometí que no dejaría que eso pasara de nuevo.

- Uzumaki, ¿ya desayunaste?

- La verdad no… salí temprano de casa para llegar a tiempo y no alcancé a comer nada.

- Vámonos. – Comencé a caminar. Se lo que estarán pensando "¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha preocupándose por alguien más que él mismo?" Déjenme romperles las ilusiones. Si no comía seguramente se volvería más molesto de lo que ya era. Y yo no estaría dispuesto a soportarlo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Aunque he de admitir, que es muy idiota.

- Obviamente a comer, idiota.

- Pero… ¿y la clase?

- Nos echaron de ahí y eran tres horas seguidas. Tenemos tiempo.

- Pero… ¿y si el maestro…?

- ¡¿Bienes o no?!

- ¡Si voy!

- Bien

- Bien

- Cállate ya.

- Cállate ya

- ¡Deja de imitarme idiota insufrible!

- ¡Deja de imitarme Oh! Naruto! El chico más cool del colegio!

- Ja, ja, ya quisieras, ese es mi puesto, Uzumaki.

- Pues supongo que tendré que quitártelo, Uchiha-cochino.

- Idiota

- ¡Bastardo!

Quizás el día no sería tan malo como yo había pensado. Puede que fuera molesto, pero al menos era más divertido estar con él que quedarme sólo en el aula.

**Shikamaru Nara**

Pasadas las tres horas de matemáticas. Ocurrió algo que ni yo ni nadie más en el salón esperábamos.

El tan callado Uchiha Sasuke, entró charlando amenamente con el chico nuevo Uzumaki Naruto. Claro, poco duraron en plan pacífico. En unos minutos volvieron a rodar por el suelo moliéndose a golpes. Y después, volvieron hablar de lo más tranquilos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Es extraño, ¿no lo crees Shikamaru? – Me cuestionó mi mejor amigo Chouji, abriendo su quinta bolsa de papas fritas del día.

- Quizás un poco… - Medité unos segundos. – Pero es bueno que ese chico rubio haya llegado a este salón.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque todos necesitan amigos, incluso el orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha, por eso. – Metí una mano en la bolsa de frituras de mi amigo. – Supongo que ese tal Naruto es como una bendición para alguien tan solitario como él.

- ¡Suéltame Sasuke!

- ¡Hasta que admitas que perdiste, Naruto idiota!

- ¡NUNCA!

Me giré para volver a mirar a mi voluminoso amigo. Estaba con toda su atención puesta en el alboroto que estaban haciendo los otros dos. Comió otra papa y después me dijo.

- Mientras no terminen por matarse el uno al otro…

- Tienes razón… ¡Que problemáticos!

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer! n_n'**_

**... ¿Continuará? **¡ Háganme saber con un review! si no gusta, pues la borro y dejo de perder mi tiempo :(... Por otro lado ¿Quién les gusta más de seme? ¿Naruto o Sasuke? La verdad no se cual elegir. Me gustaría mucho que me dieran su opinión :3


	4. ACERCAMIENTOS

¡Hola! Espero que les guste este capítulo, aceleré un poco las cosas, pues sentía que iba todo muy lento. ¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen T-T pero sobre todo, me dan las fuerzas para continuar escribiendo. Por cierto... ¡Feliz día de la mujer! :3

* * *

_ACERCAMIENTOS_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Había pasado alrededor de un mes desde mi primer día en mi nueva escuela. Y yo no podía ser más feliz ahí, junto a mi nuevo amigo Sasuke. Porque sí, nos hicimos amigos sin decirlo, no fue necesario hablarlo, pues se dio de la forma más natural, simplemente llegó el momento en que uno sabía que podía contar con el otro.

Aquel día en el que el profesor nos largó del salón, fuimos a comer. Y hablamos de varias cosas. Descubrí que vivíamos a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia, así que, sin planearlo, comenzamos a ir juntos a clases. En un inicio, creí que sólo nos encontrábamos en el mismo camino. Pero después, me di cuenta de que él me esperaba, para llegar juntos. Aunque claro, jamás lo admitiría.

Y lo sabía porque poco a poco la personalidad de Sasuke se iba revelando ante mí. Aunque se esforzara en ocultarlo, estaba muy claro. No era la persona fría, egoísta y engreída que todos afirmaban. Eso solo era una pantalla. Como una máscara, que él usaba para ocultar su verdadero yo y así no ser lastimado. En realidad estaba lleno de tristezas, frustraciones e incluso miedos (que yo no conocía). Pero sobre todo, tenía un gran corazón compasivo que los demás no notaban. ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de eso? Fácil, lo delataban sus ojos, esa forma de mirar, no propia de alguien que en realidad es malvado.

_ Sólo yo entendía que el temido Uchiha no era como todos pensaban…_

Y no podía decirlo, porque él no querría que lo dijera.

Era irritante que fuéramos tan distintos. Si yo decía "Ramen" él decía "Onigiri" si yo decía "salgamos" el se encaminaba hacia adentro. Si yo me pasaba la mitad de mi tiempo hablando con todos, él prefería quedarse callado, hundido en sus pensamientos. Si yo me moría de frío, él se quitaba la chaqueta porque sentía calor. Como si fuéramos los lados opuestos de un imán.

Pero a pesar de ser tan diferentes, teníamos algo en común, quizás el único factor: Ambos detestábamos perder. En cualquier cosa, no podíamos soportarlo. Los dos compartíamos el fuerte deseo de victoria. Lo que inevitablemente nos llevó a competir el uno contra el otro, buscando siempre un ganador absoluto. Así fuera en las actividades más absurdas.

Si a nuestro repudio por la derrota le sumabas el hecho de que nos gustaran cosas tan contrarias entre sí, en cierto punto, llegábamos a odiarnos.

- Señor Inuzuka ¿podría decirme el valor de Pi?

- Este… ¿4?

- ¡Por Dios ¿es que no sabe lo más mínimo!?

Kiba levantó la cabeza gruñendo. No por nada le decían "el chico perro". Decidí que sería mi momento de lucirme.

- Es 3.1416, profesor Iruka – Sonreí, complacido de mi propio acierto.

- Correc…

- Error. - ¿Qué? No pude haberme equivocado. Giré la vista para ver quién era la persona que me quitaba mis escasos 5 segundos de gloria. Aunque ya sospechaba de quién se trataba.

- ¿Cómo que "error" Sasuke? – Le dije, conteniendo mi coraje, ¿es que acaso no podía dejar que alguien aparte de él acertara de vez en cuando?

- No me digas que tampoco conoces el significado de esa palabra. – Respondió con burla. Bien, ya estaba enojado.

- ¿Y tú no sabes aceptar que los demás también son inteligentes? Estoy en lo correcto.

- Te equivocas.

- ¡Claro que no!

- El verdadero valor de Pi es 3.1415926

- ¡Ay No mames!**(1)** – Grité, tan molesto como incrédulo, ¿Cómo es que podía memorizarse tantos números?

- Uzumaki no tiene permitido decir groserías.

- Pero Iruka-sensei…

- Sólo acepta que perdiste ante mí… de nuevo… -Rió por lo bajo, provocándome.

- ¡Pero sólo ganaste por ser un maldito nerd, empollón! **(2)** – Al instante me arrepentí de mis palabras. En cuanto terminé de decirlas, la expresión de Sasuke cambió a una de odio puro. Se levantó de su asiento (que por cierto, estaba detrás del mío) y me tomó firmemente del cuello. Alzándome y cortándome el aire.

- Repítelo – Ordenó, mirándome de manera amenazante, busqué aire para contestar. -¡Repítelo!

- ¡Em… Empollón! – Se desconcertó. Al parecer esperaba que me acobardara. Bajó la guardia un segundo y lo aproveché para elevar mi brazo y estrellarlo con fuerza en su cara. Pero ni eso hizo que me soltara. Al contrario, con el rostro volteado comenzó a reírse, no de alegría, si no de pura rabia. Volteó a verme de nuevo y su voz se volvió una carcajada que consiguió estremecerme. Quizás si era como todos pensaban, un monstruo.

- Afuera, ahora. – Y por raro que suene, esa no fue la orden del profesor, si no del mismo Sasuke. Que, bajándome, me tomó de la playera y me tiró de ella hasta sacarme del salón ante la mirada incrédula de todos, incluyéndome. ¡Mierda! Ya no habría testigos que presenciaran mi muerte.

Y no estaba equivocado. Después de llegar a las escaleras, donde nadie de la escuela podría vernos, me acorraló contra la pared. Apoyando su propio peso sobre mí, impidiéndome el escapar. Quise replicar, pero al intentarlo, me tapó la boca con su mano.

-Escúchame, Naruto… - Su voz llegó directamente a mi oído. Me estremecí bruscamente, nunca había estado tan cerca de mí. Además de que no sonaba para nada molesto. – Hoy no estoy de humor para estás peleas estúpidas ¿entiendes? – Tragué saliva. Lo había dicho susurrando en un tono tan bajo que sólo pude escucharlo porque estaba a unos 10 centímetros de distancia.

- Entonces… No las comiences, Sasuke. –Contesté bajo sus dedos, dándome a entender a pesar de hablar pausado. Estaba comenzando a sentir mucho calor, y eso me cortaba las frases.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Ya no lo podía soportar. Ese idiota me estaba volviendo loco de una manera increíble. Una cosa era que hace unos días hubiera aceptado que llamaba mi atención, y otra muy distinta era que me estuviera provocando.

Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, me estaba provocando sin saberlo. Era una conspiración, y de las peores.

_No podía hacerle daño aunque quisiera…_

Cuando lo tomé por el cuello y lo miré con rabia, buscando intimidarlo. Noté el terror que emanaban sus ojos azules y me arrepentí por completo de lo que estaba haciendo, por eso en vez de estrangularlo más cuando me dio una bofetada decidí bajarlo. Así que tuve que encontrar una forma de arreglar las cosas. Y era el hablar tranquilo con él, para que así no me tuviera miedo. Conociendo lo testarudo que era, lo acorralé, solo así me escucharía.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que sentí como su cuerpo, aprisionado bajo el mío, se estremecía con mis palabras. No era uno estremecimiento de miedo, no, era diferente. Aquello me sorprendió, pero lo que en realidad logró desconcertarme fue escuchar su respuesta. No la oración en sí, más bien como la decía. Con la voz entrecortada y suave, incluso algo tierna. ¡¿Por qué me hablaba así?! ¿Qué se ganaba al ponerme de esa manera? ¿Sería algún otro de sus estúpidos juegos?

Me separé lo suficiente para mirarle el rostro, en busca de alguna sonrisa cómplice o cualquier otra cosa que me dijera que era una especie de broma. Pero no. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con un fiero sonrojo que le cubría ambas mejillas y respiraba agitado. Si no fuera por la situación en la que estábamos hubiera creído que tenía fiebre.

_Se veía tan… lindo…_

Me reprendí mentalmente por eso. ¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?! Era otro hombre por Dios, y yo no era un marica. Claro que no.

- Sa…su… - Su vos me heló la sangre en un dos por tres. Seguía hablando de esa manera. Respiré profundo intentando apartar de mí el constante calor que estaba empezando a sentir. Eso no fue una buena idea. Pues cuando lo hice, aspiré de tal forma, que gracias a la cercanía que teníamos pude percibir su aroma. Prácticamente lo olí como un perro. Un perro estúpido que se había quedado hipnotizado por su olor corporal, tan fuerte como dulce. Una extraña combinación que consiguió que mi piel se erizara. – Sasuke… no puedo… respirar…

Y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que lo estaba aprisionando demasiado. Ahora me sentía como un depravado, y bueno, quizás lo era. Me aparté lo más rápido que pude y Naruto al instante aspiró hondo, buscando el aire que momentos antes le había impedido tomar. Ya no sabía qué hacer, que decirle. Que se molestara conmigo no era una opción, sería un verdadero problema para mí, pues, aunque nunca se lo diría, el era mi único amigo.

- Volvamos a la clase…

- Sí…

Ya no dijimos nada más, simplemente caminamos, cada quien a un lado del corredor, en un silencio horriblemente incómodo. Una vez en la puerta, fuimos recibidos, o más bien, estaban esperando a Naruto. Eso me desagradó. Él, por supuesto, volvió a sonreír con alegría y les siguió la plática, disfrutándola en cada palabra que decían todos. Yo nunca llegué a entender ese gusto que sentía al hacer tantos amigos y hablar con cada uno como si no los hubiera visto ayer. Decidí no molestarlo más y me alejé para sentarme en mi lugar.

Al instante mi celular comenzó a vibrar.

**Sai**

La escuela nunca había sido tan divertida antes de que el rubio llegara. Era impresionante la forma en la que hacía amigos tan fácilmente y después, los mantenía felices. Un mes, sólo llevaba un mes con nosotros y ya sentíamos que nos hacía falta cuando no estaba. Para mí era interesante observarlo, pues nunca se me dio el entender bien los sentimientos y emociones de la gente, mientras que él lo hacía en un instante. Por ello prefería observarlo todo antes de unirme a la conversación.

- ¡Oye Naruto! Saliendo de aquí vamos a ir a casa de Kiba a jugar videojuegos ¿vienes? – Preguntó el más cejudo de nuestro grupo, como siempre, muy animado.

- Sabes que me encantaría Lee, pero tengo algo que hacer, ¡mejor para la otra! – Respondió Uzumaki restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Enserio? ¿y qué es más importante que divertirte con tus amigos? – Ahora el que lo interrogó fue el mismo Inuzuka, o como a mí me gusta llamarlo "el chico perro"

- Mi prima – Afirmó el señor "parece que estoy ciego, pero no" con una cara de leve desagrado.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Neji? Vamos Naruto! Será divertido! – Insistieron los demás, su aprecio por el chico era grande.

- Lo sé, pero tengo que salir con Hinata. - Todos guardaron silencio. Yo no entendía porque, ¿era la gran cosa que estuviera saliendo con la prima de nuestro amigo el cieguito? Pero claro, el más escandaloso tenía que hablar:

- ¡¿Eres novio de la prima de Neji?! – Vociferó el cejotas, ahora el silencio reinaba en todo el lugar. El rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía. Yo, que siempre había sido muy atento a todo, pasé la mirada por todos lados y vi como Uchiha en ese instante se le quedaba mirando, con el rostro imperturbable de siempre. Naruto sintió la penetrante mirada negra sobre él y volteó. Por un segundo se vieron, pero después ambos miraron hacía lados opuestos. Interesante… Aprovechando que estábamos de camino al patio decidí probar algo.  
- Oye Naruto, - Comencé a decir. Al instante todos pusieron su atención en mí, bueno, no era normal que yo me viera interesado por algo en particular. - ¿Tú no eras amigo del "emo vengador"**(3)**? – Las risas no se hicieron esperas, así era como la mayría de las personas llamaban al Uchiha, a sus espaldas. Pues si lo hacías de frente corrías el riego de morir ahí mismo.

- ¿"Emo… vengador…"? ¿Quién es ese?

- ¡Uchiha Sasuke! – Agregaron todos al unísono, después soltaron fuertes carcajadas. En cambio Uzumaki no se rió, como era lo esperado, al contrario. Arrugó el entrecejo molesto.

- ¿Por qué lo llaman así? – Cuestionó en una especie de reproche no muy bien disimulado. La risa se terminó y pude escuchar como Chouji pasaba saliva. Estaba molesto y verlo así resultaba atemorizador.

- Se le llama así en toda la escuela… - Por suerte llegó a nuestro rescate el tan inteligente Shikamaru, nadie mejor para explicarle todo. - …porque se ha ganado fama de deprimido, callado y vengativo. Un chico del 4D por accidente le tiró encima parte de su almuerzo, que era un sándwich de atún. Y al día siguiente se encontró su casillero lleno de cabezas de pescado podridas. – Tanto Shino, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Neji, inclusive yo, asentimos para apoyar la verdad que estaba declarando nuestro compañero. Pero pareció que aquello lo hizo entristecer.

- ¿Y no saben porque es así? Su razón debe tener… nadie odia sólo por odiar… - Lo defendió, el genio de los Nara, suspiró y siguió hablando.

- No lo sabemos, nunca habla con nadie. O hablaba, pues es sorprendentemente abierto contigo Naruto. – Al escuchar eso, sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿es que no se había dado cuenta? – Lo único que sabemos es que sus padres murieron hace unos 10 años, se dice que no fue al entierro, ni derramó una sola lágrima por ellos. – Uzumaki tragó saliva, mirando el suelo. – De ahí de que lo llamasen emo, incluso llegaron a pensar que no fue un accidente y él los había matado.

- ¡Él no haría eso! – Estalló en un grito.

- ¿Ah… no? – Se incorporó Neji, que estaba más hablador de lo normal. - ¿Acaso hace unos minutos no te estaba ahorcando?

- Pudo haberte matado… - Lo apoyó Lee, con voz preocupada y firme.

- No… nunca me haría eso…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¡Simplemente lo sé! – Volvió a gritar, y de dio la vuelta comenzando a correr. – Tengo algo importante que hacer… ¡Neji discúlpame con Hinata! – Casi podía oler el humo que rápidamente le empezó a salir al ciego de su cabeza. Pero lo más importante era que mi teoría había sido probada y un acierto.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

La llamada era de Sakura, quería que fuera a verla. No podía negarle nada, además de que ya no tenía nada mejor que hacer, las clases ya habían terminado. Apunto estaba de salir e irme, cuando me vi interrumpido. Naruto entró en el aula, donde ya solo quedaba yo y poniendo una silla recargada en la puerta se sentó en ella. Impidiéndome el paso. Suspiré, sería un día largo.

- Necesitamos hablar, Sasuke. –Ni una pizca de duda en sus palabras. Definitivamente esto no era algo bueno. – Y ninguno de los dos saldrá de aquí hasta que lo hayamos hecho. – Se cruzó de brazos, dirigiéndome una mirada acusadora, de esas poco usuales en él. Realmente no tenía escapatoria.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer! n_n'**_

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)- **"No mames" es una expresión mexicana, significa algo así como "no me jodas" o "¿estás hablando enserio?"

**(2)-** Nerd o empollón, es una persona que estudia demasiado y no tiene vida social, son inteligentes pero no son buenos para nada más. Lo que buscó Naruto era insultarlo.

**(3)-** Emo: es un tipo de persona que se la vive triste y no aprecia su vida, son llorones y normalmente se sientes víctimas del mundo. ¿Algunas vez han entrado en la Frikipedia? Ahí llaman a Sasuke "Emo vengador"

**¡Me encantaría saber tu opinión sobre mi trabajo! Déjame un review y hablemos de lo que te gusta o no. Este fic es más de ustedes que mío, así que si quieren que algo pase o no, solo pidanlo n_n'**


	5. SENTIMIENTOS

__¡Hola! Espero no haber tardado mucho con la continuación, espero que les guste. Si es así me gustaría que me lo dijeran.

* * *

_SENTIMIENTOS_

**Sasuke Uchiha**

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – Indagué procurando sonar lo más indiferente posible, podía hacerme una idea de a dónde iba el asunto.

- Ya te lo dije Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo. - Respondió con la misma seguridad con la que había llegado, sólo por un segundo me sentí nervioso - ¿Ahora resulta que estás sordo? – Agregó burlándose muy a mi estilo. Maldito.

- Yo no tengo nada que decirte, Uzumaki. – Si bueno, aquello no sonaba muy convincente pero para variar no se me ocurría nada para contestarle.

- ¿Uzumaki? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan formal conmigo? – Arrugó el entrecejo. Y entonces pensé que se veía mucho mejor cuando sonreía. – Prefiero mil veces que me llames "idiota" – Concluyó en una especie de puchero infantil.

- Te llamaré como se me dé la gana hacerlo ¿captas? – Lo miré fijamente en un intento de sonar atemorizador. Sin embargo el no se asustó, ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, me sostuvo la mirada y terminé siendo yo el que la desvió primero. Cualquiera hubiera salido corriendo con el simple hecho de que yo le hiciera mala cara, pero él no. Era valiente, había que reconocerlo.

- De acuerdo, entonces yo también te llamaré como quiera… señor "miro a todos feo esperando que así se mueran" – Dijo, riéndose un poco.

- Hmph, no me molesta. –Sonreí con suficiencia, Naruto no tenía tanta imaginación para ponerme un buen apodo, aunque debía admitir, que de nuevo me había leído la mente.

- ¿Ah no? ¿y si te digo que eres orgulloso, maleducado, altanero y antisocial tampoco te molesta?

- Eso lo he sabido desde que nací.

- ¡Me alegro! – Fingió una sonrisa, que terminó pareciéndose más a una mueca mal hecha. – Entonces no te hará enojar que te llame marica o poco-hombre ¿verdad?

- Di lo que quieras, de todas maneras yo no soy eso.

- Me parece perfecto… - Ahora tenía una mirada maliciosa, y yo que creí que él era pura inocencia. – Emo… vengador…

- ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!

Rió por lo bajo, supo que había dado en el clavo, ahora estaba en uno de esos momentos en que lo odiaba con todo mi ser, a él y a los estúpidos que de seguro ya le habían dicho que yo era un monstruo. Después ajustaría cuentas con ellos.

- ¿No que no te molestarías? – Sarcasmo. Puro y claro sarcasmo. Como era desgraciado ese sujeto que tan fácilmente me dejaba en ridículo.

- ¡Esto es diferente! –Gruñí apretando los dientes con rabia. Naruto tenía la fórmula para volverme un perro de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es cierto? – En cuanto lo dijo me quedé callado, como si me hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría justo sobre la cabeza. Me pregunté en mi interior ¿enserio era yo un emo vengador? ¿por eso me molestaba tanto? De la nada comencé a sentir tristeza… enserio odiaba ese apodo. Puede que mi expresión fuera muy obvia, pues el rubio la notó y su enojo se desvaneció. – Ya sabías que todos aquí te llaman así ¿verdad?

- Sí – Agaché la mirada pensativo. Era molesto que nunca me hubiera importado la opinión de los demás, pero la de él sí me importaba demasiado. No lo entendía. Y por algún motivo quería que no me viera como un asesino. – Yo… no lo hice… yo no maté a mis…

- Lo sé – Respondió en tono conciliador al tiempo que me rodeaba con sus brazos y dejaba mi cabeza descansando en su pecho.

_Un abrazo…_

Mis ojos se abrieron al contacto ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no recibía uno? Se sentía bien, quizás demasiado. Como todo lo que él hacía. Tan repentino fue y me dejó tan helado que no se lo respondí, pero tampoco me hice a un lado. Me dejé hacer, disfrutando del cariño que nunca se me había dado.

- Yo sé que no lo hiciste… - Me habló pausadamente y su voz sólo consiguió reconfortarme más. Había encontrado quién me entendiera. – Y también sé que no eres el monstruo que todos afirman que eres… - Apretó un poco más su agarre, posando ambas manos en mi espalda.- Te haces el frío e insensible, para que la gente te tenga miedo y no te lastimen ¿verdad? – Se separó de mí sin romper la unión entre ambos y me miró fijamente.

Nunca había visto un iris tan penetrantemente azul. Me exigía una respuesta con la simple mirada y yo, yo no podía mentirle a esos ojos.

- Algo así…

- ¡Lo sabía! – Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Provocando que yo también lo hiciera. Ahora me daba cuenta de la falta que me había hecho tener un amigo antes. Uno de verdad. Mejor dicho, La falta que me había hecho Naruto en todos estos años de soledad. - ¿Te puedo decir un secreto Uchiha-cohino?

- Si quieres rubio insoportable.

- ¿No se lo dices a nadie?

- No

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Sí

- ¿Hablas enserio?

- Sí…

- ¿Lo juras?

- ¿¡Me lo vas a decir o no, idiota!? – Exploté, a lo que él se rió infantil. Después me hizo un ademan con la mano para que me acercara, así lo hice y a unos escasos centímetros de distancia me dijo:

- ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

Juro que fue la primera vez que me sonrojé y sonreí al mismo tiempo. No podía ser más feliz. Lo abracé con más fuerza, me aferré a él ciegamente, cómo quién se aferra a una estrella. El se sorprendió con mi reacción, pero al igual que yo, se dejó hacer. A veces podíamos llegar a parecernos demasiado.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

- Y yo… soy tu mejor amigo… ¿verdad? – Pregunté sin moverme de mi lugar. Aunque hablé en son de broma si quería escuchar su respuesta. Sasuke se tensó lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera sentirlo y me soltó al instante. Continué hablando – Sé que nos conocemos desde hace un mes, pero… siento como si en realidad te conociera de toda la vida. – Tragué saliva una vez que terminé de decir aquello. Me resultaba vergonzoso. Esperé y esperé a que me contestara, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se puso de pie dándome la espalda. Suspiré, quizás no se había sonrojado como había pensado, quizás no me había sonreído cuando lo dije… quizás no era mi amigo.

- Tengo algo importante que hacer, no puedo perder más tiempo. –Eso me dolió. ¿Entonces yo sólo era un estorbo para él? Me sentí humillado, después de decirle que era mi mejor amigo, admitir que era importante para mí, sincerarme… ¿para que al final me hiciera a un lado? ¡Ah, no! ¡Ese maldito no se iría tan fácil! Incluso yo tenía un límite de paciencia.

Corrí hasta donde él estaba, y embistiéndolo contra la pared lo arrinconé como minutos atrás él lo había hecho conmigo. Puse mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, obligándolo a mirarme de frente. Entonces le mostré la ira de mi interior, mientras le mostraba los dientes que mantenía apretados con rabia. Nadie y repito, NADIE podía jugar conmigo de esa manera. Quería respuestas y él me las daría, por las buenas o por las malas.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, eh, Sasuke? Aún no terminamos aquí.

- ¿Así es como tratas a tu "mejor amigo", idiota?

- Puede que sí, así es como te gusta que te trate ¿no imbécil? Admítelo, te encanta pelear conmigo ¿no es cierto? –Lo tomé por la camisa y la jalé con fuerza. –No creas que soy tan debilucho, si me has ganado es porque no he peleado enserio.

- ¡Ja! ¿y esperas que me crea eso? Si pierdes es porque no puedes vencerme, así de simple.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

Suficiente charla. Su sonrisa de suficiencia solo consiguió que ahora fuera yo el más agresivo, hora de unos buenos golpes. Elevé mi puño y se lo estrellé en el rostro. El me respondió y así seguimos, peleando como si tuviéramos 7 años. Era tan fácil pasar de apreciarlo a odiarlo cuando me miraba de esa manera. En esos instantes yo odiaba infinitamente a Sasuke. La diferencia con las otras ocasiones en las que habíamos rodado por el suelo de la misma forma, era que esta vez yo era el vencedor. ¡Oh si! ¡¿Cómo te quedó el ojo perra?! Quise ponerme a bailar ahí mismo, pero no era el momento de hacerlo.

- Bien, ahora que estás para escucharme, quiero que me digas ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

- ¿Ah… a que te refieres? – Uchiha titubeó un momento, ya era un hecho. Había ganado no sólo en la pela, sino en todo.

- Por favor Sasuke, tú no eres tan estúpido como para no saberlo. Así que no te hagas el que no entiendes.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando. –Me giró el rostro. Eso ya no le funcionaría. Apoyé una mano con fuerza en su hombro para que no pudiera moverse y con la otra tomé su barbilla, así me vería de frente.

- Por supuesto que lo sabes. Desde hace unos días te has estado comportando extraño conmigo y quiero saber la razón. –Acto seguido, gruñí, buscando verme más imponente de lo normal.

- Eso es mentira…

- ¡Claro que no lo es! Ya no me habías molestado, ni llamado "idiota" ni si quiera habías peleado conmigo, aunque te provocara. Y hoy, que por fin te dignaste a tratarme como siempre… ¡Casi me matas!

- Eso no…

- ¡Vamos Sasuke! ¡¿no puedes confiar en mí, que soy tu mejor amigo?!

- Yo nunca dije que lo fueras.

- Porque no necesitas decirlo ¿verdad? Nunca ha hecho falta. Ambos sabemos que lo somos, el uno del otro. ¿Me equivoco?

- No, pero…

- ¡¿Entonces porque no puedo saber qué es lo que te pasa?!

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?

- ¡Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos! –Abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Acaso no sabía eso? Era más antisocial de lo que me había imaginado. –Se preocupan por los demás y los protegen.

- No necesitas protegerme.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! –Golpeé la pared justo a un lado de su cabeza, pasando a un lado de ésta. –Tú dijiste que eres huérfano como yo…

- Si, ¿y?

- ¿"y"? ¡Entonces significa que entiendes como se siente estar solo! – Varias lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas al tiempo que lo soltaba y ambos caíamos sentados al suelo. Era difícil hablar de mis sentimientos, y para él era casi imposible hacerlo. – Pero… ya no tienes que sentirlo, porque aquí estoy yo…

- ¡¿Y tú que puedes hacer por mí, si ya estoy hundido en la soledad, si ya no confío en nadie, ni siquiera en ti?! –Increíble que cada palabra suya haya podido lastimarme tanto. Medité unos segundos y después le respondí:

- Todo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Todo, Sasuke. Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que seas feliz. –Aquello salió de mis labios sin mi consentimiento. Yo mismo se sorprendí con mis palabras, pero al buscar una excusa para arrepentirme, no encontré ninguna. Al contrario, me di cuenta de que esa era la más pura verdad.

_Por Sasuke haría cualquier cosa…_

- No te creo…

- ¿Por qué le mentiría a mi cretino mejor amigo? –Sonreí, pues quería que se relajara y creyera lo que le estaba diciendo. Así fue, sin embargo no me esperaba lo que seguiría después.

- ¿En realidad harías cualquier cosa por mí? –Me sonrojé. ¡Diablos, no tenía que recordarme lo que acababa de decir!

- ¡¿Estás sordo o qué?!

- ¿En realidad… lo harías…? –Ignoró mi comentario de forma magistral. Asentí, rascándome la nuca y mirando el techo.

- Pruébalo. –Ordenó incrédulo. Si quería que me creyera entonces tenía que hacerlo, ¿pero cómo?

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡Y no me vallas a decir que tirándome de un quinto piso!

- Hmph, que lástima. Eso era justo lo que te iba a pedir.

- ¡Maldito! – Soltó una leve risa ante mi manera infantil de contestarle. Me asombré y maravillé al ver que Sasuke tenía una hermosa sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba. Por un segundo me sentí afortunado de tener ese privilegio, ser el único que podía disfrutar de esa faceta del Uchiha.

Entonces dejó de reírse y enserió su rostro. ¿Ahora qué pasaba? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Tragué en seco.

- Si es cierto lo que dices, y estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mí, entonces… –De estar sentados en el suelo, el uno frente al otro. Se levantó un poco, quedando apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas. Comenzó a gatear en mi dirección. ¡Gatear! ¡¿Qué mierda significaba eso?! Por instinto comencé a recorrerme hacia atrás.

- ¡Sasu… sasuke! ¿Qué… estás haciendo? –Pregunté, alarmado y escandalizado de ver que con cada movimiento que hacía se parecía más a un gato. Igual de sutil, de elegante, de decidido… de seductor… ¡Nononono! Yo tenía novia y no podía estar pensando en eso. Probablemente estaba malentendiendo las acciones de él. ¡Sí! ¡Eso debía ser! Yo con mi mente sucia, pensaba cosas que no eran.

- ¿Por qué huyes? ¿me tienes miedo?

- ¡Cla-claro que no!

- ¿Entonces porque titubeas?

- Por-porque… ¡Maldición!

- Parece que te estás arrepintiendo de lo que dijiste.

- ¡Claro que no!

Mi espalda pegó con la pared y el maldito Uchiha no se detenía en sus movimientos. Me sentía nervioso, es decir, ¿Por qué buscaba acercárseme tanto? Después del "incidente" que habíamos tenido hace unas horas, ya no estaba seguro de nada. Él era capaz de confundirme en un par de segundos. Primero odiarlo y desear arrancarle ese orgullo que tenía con mis propias manos, para después terminar diciendo que "daría todo por él". ¿Cómo podía hacerme eso tan fácil?

- Entonces… – Lo escuché demasiado cerca. Yo estaba sentado con la espalda recargada en la pared y él a "cuatro patas" prácticamente sobre mí. Sentí como el calor trepaba a mis mejillas. Y recé para que no estuviera sonrojado. –Cierra los ojos… – "Mierda, mierda, mierda". Era lo que escuchaba en mi cabeza y sin embargo no pude desobedecer. Por la cercanía que el mismo Sasuke había creado, podía perfectamente percibir su aliento, su olor, sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Después de unos segundos de perderme en las escasas sensaciones que el cuerpo de mi amigo me provocaba con el simple hecho de estar cerca, la más fuerte se presentó. Sobre mis labios sentí el suave roce de los suyos. Al tacto me sentí desmayar. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Se me erizó la piel y de no ser que estaba sentado, me hubiera desplomado como un ave a la que le acaban de dar con una pistola.

_El beso era delicioso…_

Pero lo mejor vino cuando sus labios, presionando los míos, comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo enloquecedoramente lento. Estaba asombrado, estático. Al tiempo sentí que podía moverme de nuevo y extrañamente, en lugar de empujarlo. Le rodee el cuello con las manos y le respondí el beso, moviéndome a su ritmo, chocando mis labios con los suyos, saboreando cada roce.

De pronto, sentí que pasaba su mano por debajo de mi playera. A pesar del calor que nos envolvía estaba fría. Me estremecí, al mismo tiempo que de mi boca brotaba un jadeo, que fue la invitación para que él metiera su lengua haciendo contacto con la mía. No me desagradó. Me gustó mucho, más de lo moralmente bien visto.

Cuando el aire se nos terminó, el beso hambriento también. Nos separamos y rápidamente Sasuke se limpió un hilo de saliva que salía de su propia boca.

- Entonces guardarás este secreto…

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿Continuará? Háganme saber con un review :D


	6. CONFUSIÓN

__Hola n_n' de nuevo aquí actualizando gracias a ustedes y sus tan bellos comentarios *-* ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y a los que me han dejado su opinión o han marcado favoritos. De corazón se los agradezco.

Sin más, el fic. Espero que les guste.

* * *

_CONFUSIÓN_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"_Entonces guardarás este secreto… o te mataré"_

Mi cabeza aún le daba vueltas a esas palabras que fácilmente podrían confundirse con una amenaza, ¿o sí lo era? ¡Maldito Sasuke Misterioso!

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas, ¡3! Y después de esa frase ya no dijo nada más. Nada. Ni bueno ni malo. Ni me dio explicaciones, ni me dijo el típico "Lo siento, fue un error" Y para ser sincero preferiría que me dijera eso a que ignorara todo, como lo estaba haciendo.

_Fingía que no me había besado…_

¡Qué desesperante! No podía soportarlo. Ya había intentado hablar con él, error, así menos me respondería. Justamente luego de besarme, se puso de pie, tomó su mochila y se fue. Dejándome con un millón de gritos que nunca salieron de mi garganta. Y ahí, tirado en el suelo me quedé varios minutos hasta que pude reaccionar. ¡Y es que yo no tenía la culpa de que él fuera tan… tan… bueno, que supiera besar de esa manera!

Lo peor de todo es que sentía que había traicionado a Hinata. ¡Había besado a alguien más! Eso es infidelidad ¿no? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en lo mismo. Mi conciencia me decía que tenía que hablar con ella, confesarle lo que había pasado. ¿Pero cómo le diría algo así? "Discúlpame Hinata, besé a mi mejor amigo Sasuke." Uno simplemente no puede llegar y decirle eso. Lloraría, de eso estaba seguro, y después, quizás me perdonaría, porque siempre había sido una persona muy noble. Pero de igual manera, no podía esperar a que lo olvidara. Irremediablemente le haría daño, por lo que decidí que al menos hasta que no resolviera el asunto no le comentaría nada. Y eso me hacía sentir peor. Nunca me ha gustado guardar secretos, mucho menos mentir.

Golpee mi cabeza con fuerza, con una frustración que ni el mismo Uchiha entendería.

– Hey Naruto ¿estás bien? – Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y me relajé al tacto. Era bueno tener amigos, pero no respondí. Shino suspiró y continuó. –Inclusive estás más serio que yo.

–No es nada Shino…–Forcé una sonrisa y me llevé una mano a la nuca, intentando verme natural. –Estoy un poco pensativo, es todo. Incluso los idiotas cómo yo pensamos de vez en cuando. –Escuché que mi grupo de amigos reía aliviado. Sonreí más ampliamente.

–Quizás puedes engañar a todos, Uzumaki. Pero a mí no. Sé que te pasa algo, pero no quieres decirnos qué es… Después de todo somos tus amigos y podemos ayudarte con lo que sea que necesites. – Se cruzó de brazos mirándome con reproche. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inteligente? – ¿O es que no confías lo suficiente en nosotros?

–Me atrapaste Shikamaru…– Balbucee por lo bajo pero no por eso los demás dejaron de prestarme atención. – No podría mentirle a mis amigos aunque quisiera… – Kiba sonrió y Sai lo imitó, Lee asintió, Neji fingió no prestarme atención y Shino volvió a ponerme la mano en el hombro, mientras Shikamaru veía todo con sumo cuidado, analizando cada movimiento que hiciera. Tenía que ser cuidadoso. –Lo que pasa es que… ¡Quiero proponerle matrimonio a Hinata, pero no sé si sea muy pronto! –

Eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Cuando estaba bajo las miradas de mis amigos, por un breve momento, pensé en decir la verdad, y explicarles lo que pasaba con Sasuke. ¿Pero que les iba a decir? "Muchachos, ¿recuerdan cuando el emo vengador casi me ahorca en el salón de clases? ¿Sí? Pues después me sacó a las escaleras y nos olfateamos como dos perros, al final del día nos abrazamos, nos declaramos mejores amigos, gateó como gato y me besó." ¡Ni siquiera sonaba creíble! Y era peor si me creían, prácticamente podía escuchar sus voces cargadas de burla llamándome marica o algo parecido. Y si no, al menos me mirarían feo, porque admitámoslo, aún en nuestros tiempos estaba mal visto ser homosexual… Un momento… ¡¿Y por qué me importaba?!

Escuché un gruñido y me di la vuelta para ver de dónde venía. Al hacerlo vi que él que hacía esos ruidos era Neji, sostenido por los otros 5 intentaba echárseme encima. Se me heló la sangre, su mirada era casi la misma que Sasuke.

– ¡Tú no le propondrás nada a nadie! ¿¡Me oíste?! ¡Hinata es muy joven para casarse! ¡Y MENOS CONTIGO!

–Tranquilízate Neji, seguro que Naruto no lo dijo enserio ¿verdad? –Chouji me miró con complicidad mientras torcía una sonrisa de lo más falsa.

–Es cierto Neji, sólo era una broma. –Reí con dificultad, intentando calmar a mi sobre protector amigo. Si en algún momento pasó por mi mente la idea de terminar con mi novia, ahora estaba claro que no lo haría. Su primo me mataría, eso era seguro.

Neji destensó su cuerpo y los demás lo soltaron, cansados de haber evitado que me matara por tanto tiempo.

– Nunca vuelvas a bromear con eso. – Me amenazó. Ahora que lo pensaba se parecía a Sasuke un poco.

Sin mencionar ese percance, el receso continuó de la manera más tranquila. Me mantuve con mi grupo de colegas y hablamos amenamente. En la escuela había una cafetería, en frente del edificio con las aulas y a un costado de los jardines principales. En ella acostumbrábamos desayunar todos los días. Para mi mala suerte, Sasuke acostumbraba comer su almuerzo en los jardines, así que siempre podíamos vernos el uno al otro. Antes me gustaba nuestra ubicación, pues, después de unas miradas, terminaba por ir a saludarlo, luego peleábamos, me decía algo así como "¿Y a ti quién te llamó, idiota?" Pero no era enserio, porque después sonreía de forma tan imperceptible, que solo yo, que era la persona más cercana, podía verlo, aunque él no creía que yo me daba cuenta de eso.

Y ahí estaba, como todos los días, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras lo veía. La diferencia era que no volteaba a verme. Sabía que estaba allí, mirándolo y no me mostraba su cara apropósito.

– ¿Hoy no vas a saludar al emo vengador como de costumbre? –Aún antes de que se pusiera a mi lado, ya sabía quién me hablaba. No por su voz, sino, por su pregunta. Guardé silencio, pensando que podría contestarle sin que me dejara en evidencia. –Últimamente no se pelean tanto tampoco.

–Supongo que hasta nosotros nos cansamos de pelear todo el tiempo… –Respondí, pero ni siquiera a mí me convencían mis palabras.

–Supongo… –Guardó silencio un momento. –Después de todo tú no eres el único que tiene problemas con el Uchiha. – Elevó los hombros.

– ¿De qué hablas, Sai? –Cuestioné intrigado, apartando por un instante mi vista de los jardines para dedicársela. Él caminó un poco y lo seguí, alejándonos de los demás.

– ¿Ves al cejotas que siempre se las da de muy alegre y entusiasta? –Apuntó con el dedo pulgar a Lee que saltaba por todos lados. Asentí. – Bien, pues él está enamorado perdidamente de la novia de tu amiguito.

– ¿No…vi…a? –Pronuncié más para mi mismo que para él. ¡¿Ese desgraciado tenía una novia y aún así me había besado?! Bien, ahora me sentía como una cualquiera, una zorra… un objeto.

– ¿No lo sabías? Creí que por ser el más cercano a él…

–No me lo había mencionado. –Apreté los dientes con rabia mal contenida, pues mi compañero lo notó.

– ¿Te molesta? –Preguntó curioso. No por nada era el más observador del grupo. Respiré profundo.

–Claro que no, Sai. –Aseguré forzando una sonrisa. Últimamente había tenido que hacer muchas de esas. – Pero sígueme hablando de nuestro pobre amigo Lee. – Cambié el tema.

– Pues… la chica se llama Sakura…– Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como intentando recordar más cosas. – Trabaja en una florería de la que no recuerdo su nombre…

– Si… ¿Qué más…?

– Escuché por ahí que tiene un carácter de mil demonios, pero me imagino que es por eso que es compatible con el Uchiha-bastardo…

–Ajá, ¿Algo más?

– ¡Ah, ya! –Exclamó de repente, golpeando el puño de su mano con la palma de la otra. –Tiene el cabello rosado.

¿Cabello rosado? ¿De dónde me sonaba? Busqué en mis recuerdos por varios segundos. Yo conocía a alguien así… quien era… ¡Ajá! La chica a la que le compré el ramo de flores. Tragué saliva, sintiéndome repentinamente triste y culpable. Él le había sido infiel conmigo. Y ella que me había sido tan amable en esa ocasión… no se lo merecía. La tristeza fue remplazada por enojo. Sasuke no tenía el derecho a manipular a las personas de esa manera. Arrugué el entrecejo y apreté los puños.

–Esto… Naruto, ¿estás bien? ¿Será que la conoces?

–Perfectamente Sai, perfectamente. Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, hoy no he ido a saludar a mi "amiguito" ¿Sabes qué? Creo que iré ahora mismo. –Hice crujir mis dedos en cada palabra mientras visualizaba mi objetivo. Para mi gusto o disgusto siempre había sido una persona muy sentimental. Y ver cómo él jugaba con las emociones de las personas que lo apreciaban, burlándose de ellas, me hacía hervir la sangre.

Dicho eso, dejé de escuchar a mi amigo, a los demás y a todo el mundo a mí alrededor. Para variar sólo tenía en la mente al embustero Sasuke Uchiha. Mis pies rápidamente tomaron rumbo, comencé a caminar hacia él. Con cada nuevo paso que daba mi cólera subía de nivel. A tres metros de distancia se dignó a verme, pero esta vez ignoré su imperceptible sonrisa y continué con mi objetivo. Me acerqué más, hasta que pude mirarlo a los ojos. Y sin previo aviso, le clavé el puño en la mejilla derecha. Él no lo vio venir, por lo que el golpe le dio de lleno y lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

–Me das asco.

Dije, demasiado cabreado como para pensar mis palabras. Acto seguido, le escupí en la mejilla roja. No esperé a que me respondiera, me di la vuelta y me fui directo al salón de clases. Aún faltaban 2 horas de biología.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Juro que odiaba con cada centímetro de mi mente al idiota del Uzumaki. Él era el culpable de todo lo que me pasaba y ahora venía sólo a escupirme. Ah, y a decirme que le "doy asco" ¡No tenía derecho a hacerme eso! Al menos no siendo él quién empezó con todas mis recriminaciones morales, que ya ni me dejan dormir.

Porque sí, él era el culpable de todo. Él fue quién se tropezó conmigo la primera vez que nos vimos, fue el que se cambió a mi escuela, que se sentó en mi escritorio, que empezó a hablar con los compañeros de mi clase… Yo no fui el que entró en su vida, ¡Fue él quien se introdujo en la mía! Y desde que lo hizo sólo había hecho destrozos en ella. ¿Me equivoco? ¡Claro que no! Porque desde el primer momento en que lo vi, supe que me daría problemas. ¡Pero nunca esperé que fueran de esta manera!... Porque reconocí que era una persona especial, molesta, pero al fin de cuentas especial. Porque sólo con él podía pelear sin que fuera enserio. Porque solo a él le interesaba escuchar mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Porque solo él era mi amigo. Porque solo me gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Porque todo a mi alrededor sólo me recordaba a él; el cielo azul como sus ojos, la luz del sol del mismo color que su alborotado cabello, el viento, porque ambos eran libres y traviesos… ¡Por Dios! ¡¿En qué me había convertido?! ¡En un condenado marica! Si, y ya era "oficial" porque justo después de besarlo supe que me gustaba. Había intentado las últimas 3 semanas aclarar lo que sentía, pero no había dado resultado.

Así lo odiara con todo mi pensamiento, mi cuerpo sólo reaccionaba con él, y me obligaba a hacer cosas no muy santas. Por eso, cuando estuve tan cerca, no pude evitar besarlo, no pude evitar alargar el momento, no pude evitar tocar parte de su dorso, no pude evitar estremecerme al hacer contacto con su piel, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando inapropiadamente uní nuestras lenguas… No pude evitar que ese fuera el mejor beso de toda mi puta existencia. Y no pude evitar huir de ahí en cuánto tuve la oportunidad, completamente avergonzado por mi atrevimiento.

_No pude evitar quererlo…_

Me costó muchísimo el admitirme ese hecho, sería el doble de difícil decírselo a él. Además tenía a Sakura, a la que también quería y si la dejaba no podría perdonarme a mí mismo. Ella estuvo conmigo mucho antes que el rubio y para ser sincero, me daba muchos menos problemas que él.

_Me das asco… asco… ASCO…_

No, no, no. Esas palabras me dolían demasiado. Quizás por eso no pude responderle el golpe y me quedé tendido en el suelo como un estúpido debilucho. ¿A qué se refería con que le daba asco? ¿Al beso?... ¡Pero si él me lo respondió gustoso! Lo sé, porque si no me hubiera contestado yo me habría detenido, tampoco era un violador. No. Él me siguió la corriente, ¡Y de qué manera! Si hasta recordaba que llegado el momento me había dado una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior. ¡Aún tenía la marca de sus dientes! No podía negar eso. No dejaría que lo negara. Podía permitir que me insultara, llamara "emo vengador" o incluso que me diera un golpe como el de hace un momento, pero nunca dejaría que negara que, por un breve instante, él me perteneció. Sólo a mí. Por eso también había descartado la idea de disculparme.

Decidido me puse de pie, tomé mis cosas que se habían regado por el suelo, miré a mí alrededor. Todos, y cuando digo todos es TODOS, en el patio me estaban viendo. En cuanto me levanté fingieron que no era así. ¿Creían que era estúpido? Arrugué el entrecejo y crucé mi mirada asesina con la de ellos. En no más de 5 segundos ya habían vuelto a sus aulas, así estaba mejor.

Entré al salón de clases y ocupé mi respectivo lugar, que para desdicha era detrás de Naruto. Escuché como bufaba al verme, pero le di poca importancia, después arreglaría nuestros asuntos pendientes.

En unos cuantos minutos entró nuestra profesora Anko, acompañada siempre por su serpiente que le rodeaba el cuello y con la cual siempre asustaba a los niños que pasaban por la misma calle que ella.

–Buenas tardes muchachos. Sé que es precipitado pero sólo vine a dejarles un proyecto en equipos y después podrán irse. –Dijo y seguida de su voz se escucharon otras, haciendo fiesta y dando su consentimiento a la situación. –Bien, el proyecto puede tener el tema que ustedes elijan, pero debe estar relacionado a la materia. –Se llevó un dedo a la boca, intentando recordar lo demás. –Es en parejas, y lo deben entregar la siguiente semana. –Tomó la lista escolar en mano y con la otra empezó a anotar en ella. –Yo les diré quién es su pareja… será por apellidos... veamos, Hyuuga, con Inuzuka…–Y así siguió asignando a cada quién él que sería su compañero. Mientras tanto yo me repetía que no podía ser posible tener tan mala suerte y, aunque nunca fui muy creyente le pedí a Dios que por una vez mis suposiciones fueran erróneas. –Uchiha, le toca trabajar con Uzumaki…–Pero claro, no pude estar más en lo cierto. ¿¡Porque nuestros apellidos tenían que iniciar con la misma estúpida letra!?

Parecía que Naruto pensó lo mismo que yo, pues una vez que escuchó su nombre seguido del mío su cuerpo se tensó.

– ¡Objeción!

– ¡Objeción!

Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que se desataran varias risitas en el aula. La maestra apartó su vista de la lista y nos miró a nosotros.

– ¿Hay algún problema, muchachos?

–Yo no puedo trabajar con él, le exijo que me asigne otro compañero. –Se apresuró en contestar el rubio, con cara de indignación mientras me señalaba con su dedo acusador.

–Esa es mi línea, idiota. –Le dije, cruzándome de brazos y dedicándole una mirada asesina cargada de resentimiento.

–Lo lamento chicos, pero así son las cosas. Les servirá aprender a llevarse bien. –Ambos suspiramos y nos devolvimos a nuestros asientos en perfecta sincronía, lo que sólo consiguió molestarnos más. –Bien, si no hay más reclamos, los dejo. Hasta la próxima semana, esperaré ansiosa sus proyectos. –Se retiró de lo más tranquila, como si no hubiera iniciado ya una guerra. Una guerra que definitivamente ganaría yo.

**_¡Gracias por leer! n_n'_**

* * *

Pregunta: ¿Les gustaría que hubiera lemmon? Digo, no quiero pervertir a nadie, o arruinarles la historia. ¿Si o no? :DD


	7. DECLARACIÓN

¡Hola! n_n' Bueno, de nuevo agradecerles su apoyo para esta mi pequeña historia. Ya el séptimo capítulo. Y yo que creí que se quedaría en uno :3 Espero que les guste.

* * *

_DECLARACIÓN_

**Sasuke Uchiha**

–Supongo que no tenemos otra opción que la de trabajar juntos, Sasuke…–Me dijo el rubio, a manera de reproche, mientras recogía sus cosas.

–Por una vez en tu vida tienes razón. –Suspiré cansado.

–Entonces… ¿vamos a tu casa a iniciar el proyecto?

– ¿Por qué la mía?

–Si quieres podemos ir a mi apartamento, pero no he arreglado el lugar y todas mis cosas están tiradas en el sue…

–Iremos a mi casa. –Lo interrumpí. Por ningún motivo entraría a su apestoso hogar. ¿Acaso no sabía el significado de la palabra "limpieza"?

Comenzamos a caminar. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni agregó nada más a la conversación. Un silencio incómodo nos envolvía. Cada quién pensando en sus propios asuntos o, más probablemente, en el mismo. Así anduvimos por varias cuadras, hasta que el rubio hiperactivo no aguantó más su mutismo.

–Oye Sasuke… y a todo esto… ¿Por qué… porqué me besaste? –Me sorprendí al notar que su tono de voz no sonaba molesto. Giré un poco la vista. Él miraba al cielo, rascándose la nuca, con un tierno sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Sentí la necesidad de arrojármele encima y decirle: "¿Tu porque crees idiota? Porque te quiero" Pero recapacité, mi orgullo era más fuerte y yo estaba enojado por lo del escupitajo.

– ¿Y tú porque me escupiste hace un rato? –No pensaba responderle ninguna de sus preguntas. Al contrario, quería que el contestara las mías.

– ¿Acaso no te dije que porque me dabas asco? –Dijo, bien, la pelea ya había comenzado. Se notaba que Naruto no cedería tan fácilmente.

– ¿Y porque sentiste asco de mí tan de repente? ¿No que yo era tu "mejor amigo"? –Me burlé con una sonrisa sarcástica. Él arrugó el entrecejo.

–Eso pensaba yo… ¿No que no eras marica?

–No lo soy.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me besaste? –Mierda. Vamos Sasuke piensa. No era posible que Uzumaki me hubiera acorralado. Y entonces me llegó una idea.

–Y tú… ¿por qué me respondiste? En ese momento yo no te daba asco… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –Me felicité a mi mismo mentalmente. Había salido de esa y le voltee los papeles.

–Porque… obviamente fue porque… yo… –Mi sonrisa de satisfacción nunca fue más grande. El vencedor era yo. – ¡Eso no importa! ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías novia?!

–Nunca preguntaste.

– ¡Ay no mames! ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? –Comenzó a balbucear un montón de palabras sin sentido. Y entonces me puse a pensar. Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido.

–Naruto… tú me golpeaste y escupiste porque te enteraste que tenía novia ¿verdad? –Pregunté, queriendo afirmar mi teoría. El rubio se sorprendió y se cruzó de brazos, volteándome la cara.

– ¿Y qué?

–Estabas celoso. –Afirmé mirándolo de frente. Quizás estaba sonriendo, no importaba. Por algún motivo me alegraba que fuera así.

– ¿Celoso yo? Claro que no, Uchiha, deberías de dejar la marihuana…–Se dio la vuelta, ocultando su sonrojo. Lo seguí y lo encaré de frente.

–Si lo estabas. –Afirmé acorralándolo con la pura mirada.

–No tendría razones para estarlo. Sólo me molestó que le fueras infiel a una chica tan amable como lo es tu novia…–Se apresuró en contestar, tan rápido que dejó en evidencia su nerviosismo. Un momento…

– ¿La conoces? –Pregunté curioso y confundido.

–Algo así… un día le compré unas flores, para mi novia Hinata…–Se tapó la boca de inmediato. Supo que había hablado de más. Vaya, vaya, así que el santito del rubio no lo era después de todo. –Como sea, un día la vi en la florería…

–Tú también tienes novia, ¿verdad Naruto? –Más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Él suspiro, al verse descubierto, me encaró.

–Sí, se llama Hinata…

–Eres un pervertido. –Dije, divertido de la situación. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

– ¿¡PERVERTIDO YO!? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si fuiste tú el que empezó con todo! Señor "Me guardarás este secreto… o te mataré" ¡Si yo sólo quería que nos lleváramos bien! –…0… Bueno, mi conteo era preciso. Dejé que hablara y dijera todas las estupideces que tenía que decir, mientras continuábamos con nuestro camino a mi casa. Necesitaba desahogarse. Suspiré y me llené de paciencia.

Pasados unos minutos se cansó de su extenso discurso al que no le presté la más mínima atención, y poco después, llegamos a nuestro destino.

–Volví. –Exclamé lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado. Y en cuánto di un paso hacia adelante…

–¡Sasuke-chaaaaan! ¡Bienvenido a casa!

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Sorprendido y estático, vi como un hombre mayor que nosotros, corría hacía Sasuke y lo abrazaba exageradamente. No me gustó ver eso. ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto? ¿Y porqué abrazaba tan efusivamente a mi… digo, a Sasuke?

–¡Te he extrañado mucho Sasuke-chaaan! –Gritaba, mientras, sosteniéndolo firmemente daba vueltas por toda la amplia sala. Lo agitaba como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

–Con un demonio… ¡YA SUELTAME ITACHI! –Perdió los estribos. El aludido al instante lo dejó libre, y sólo hasta ese momento mi amigo pudo respirar bien. –Te he dicho mil veces que odio que me recibas así. –Lo regañó y yo asentí dándole toda la razón. Aunque el sujeto pareció ignorarlo.

–Pero si tú odias todo…–Su comentario me causó gracia, lo que hizo que me prestara atención. Me miró sólo un instante y después volvió con Sasuke. – ¿Ese chico es tu compañerito de la escuela? ¡Me alegra que ya hayas hecho un amiguito! –Un tic apareció en el ojo del azabache menor y desde ese momento ese sujeto me agradó. Sabía desesperar a Sasuke como nunca había visto a nadie hacerlo. Era magnífico. –Pero que grosero eres Sasukin, ¿no nos piensas presentar?

–Como sea… Itachi, este rubio con cara de idiota es Naruto. Idiota, este es mi hermano subnormal Itachi. –Nos presentó agregando sobrenombres, burlándose abiertamente de nosotros. Yo no le di importancia, parecía que él tampoco.

_Así que era su hermano… ¡Que alivio! _

–Mucho gusto, cara de idiota.

–El placer es mío, hermano subnormal.

Dijimos y ambos nos echamos a reír ante la mirada molesta de Sasuke. No podía creer que él que es tan serio, calculador y frío, tuviera un hermano mayor tan relajado y amigable. Parecía una especie de broma. Aunque, físicamente se parecían bastante. Diría que las mayores diferencias que había entre ambos, era que el mayor tenía dos cicatrices debajo de sus ojos y usaba el cabello más largo que mi amigo. De ahí en más eran casi idénticos. Mi coraje hacia el Uchiha había desaparecido por completo gracias a su hermano.

–Bien, Sasuke necesito irme…–Tomó su chaqueta del perchero y se dirigió a la puerta. –Nos vemos, estúpido hermano menor. –Elevó dos dedos y los clavó con fuerza en su frente. Él respingó pero no le discutió.

Una vez estando solos un extraño miedo me invadió. Quise distraerme mirando a mí alrededor. Sin duda alguna los padres de Sasuke habían sido personas adineradas. Más que casa parecía una mansión en miniatura. Las paredes decoradas y adornadas con muchos cuadros familiares, los pisos de mármol esculpido, el techo del mismo material pero con figuras más elaboradas. Un lugar sacado del mismo Olimpo.

– ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? –Escuché que me llamaban. Sasuke, arriba de unas escaleras me miraba con una sonrisa. –Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

–Sí. –Sonreí, aunque tenía el ligero presentimiento que íbamos a hacer de todo, menos trabajar. Después de todo, ni él ni yo, podíamos soportar estar tanto tiempo peleados, y 3 semanas ya era más que suficiente.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

El colegio no era lo mismo sin Naruto. Desde que se tuvo que cambiar la escuela ya no era lo mismo. Y no lo digo porque fuera mi novio, si no que el cambio se notaba. Y todos lo sentían. Faltaba quién hiciera enojar al maestro, para que así nos riéramos un rato. También faltaba que alguien nos contara sus mejores chistes en la hora de descanso y por supuesto faltaba la persona que hacía divertida la clase. Varios compañeros se habían acercado a preguntarme qué había pasado con mi rubio. Inclusive algunos maestros. Que aunque no lo admitieran si lo extrañaban.

_A mí también me hacía falta…_

Y más últimamente, que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de verme. Cada vez que le mandaba algún mensaje me respondí que no podía. Qué tenía un trabajo escolar. Y cuando por fin había conseguido que aceptara, terminó por ser igual. Llegó mi primo Neji y me dijo que tuvo un problema con su mejor amigo y tuvo que quedarse en la escuela para resolverlo.

No me importaba que tuviera amigos, ni que se preocupara por ellos. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal. Sentía que Naruto estaba en peligro… puede que fueran puras ideas mías, pero no me sentía tranquila.

Cogí mi celular y marqué su número. Un sonido… otro… ¡No contestaba! ¿¡Y si le había pasado algo malo!? Colgué y esperé 5 minutos. Volví a llamarlo. Después de unos segundos me contestó.

– ¿Hola… Hinata?–Su voz sonaba entrecortada, como si le costara trabajo hablar. Tragué en seco.

– ¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien? Te escuchas extraño.

–Estoy bien Hinata… ¿Por qué la llamada? ¿Necesitas que te lleve algo? – ¿Era mi imaginación o me había cambiado el tema?

–En realidad no… tuve un presentimiento, sólo quería saber si estás bien.

– ¡Vivito y coleando, cariño! – Me alivió el escuchar eso. –Sabes que quisiera seguir hablando contigo, Hina. Pero estoy muy ocupado…

–No hay problema Naruto, discúlpame si te molesté.

–Para nada. Necesito colgar, después de llamo.

Y sin más, terminó la llamada. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle "te quiero". Suspiré. Sonaba agitado, quizás había estado corriendo.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Él corazón me latía más rápido que nunca. Mis labios no podían detener los miles de jadeos que brotaban de mi garganta. Me sentía cansado, pero contento.

– ¿Quién… ah… quién era? –Cuestionó Sasuke, en las mismas condiciones que yo.

–Hinata…–Respondí, elevándome con mis brazos y luego volviendo a bajar.

– ¿Y qué quería?

–Sólo saber si estaba bien. –Por un segundo volví a sentirme culpable. Me levanté, tomando una toalla y secándome el sudor con ella. –Ya terminé, hice 58.

–Hmph, debilucho, yo hice 72.

–Las flexiones no son lo mío. –Admití, y es que en la competencia de ver "quién hacía más flexiones en un minuto" había perdido. No se podía ser bueno en todo.

–Y pensar tampoco.

–Ja, Ja. Muy gracioso Sasuke. Oye, ¿podrías prestarme tu ducha? Gracias a tu estúpida competencia ahora huelo mal. –Dije, llevándome la nariz a la axila.

–En la esquina a la derecha. Yo me bañaré en el de arriba. Nos vemos en mi habitación. –Prácticamente ordenó, pero me dio igual.

–De acuerdo. –Tomé mi ropa y me fui directo al baño. Una vez ahí, me desnudé por completo y me puse debajo del grifo del agua. Era tan relajante. Creo que duré más de 10 minutos bañándome. Después vi entre las toallas varias batas. Y me probé una. Eran de una tela tan suave que ya no quise quitármela. Además de que me sentía más cómodo llevando una de esas, que sólo con una toalla alrededor de mi cadera.

Salí del perfumado baño y me dediqué a buscar la habitación de Sasuke. No sabía dónde estaba, por lo que tuve que abrir varias habitaciones. Al cabo de unos cuantos intentos, llegué a la que creía era la correcta. En ella había varios libros, una computadora, una foto de él y una cama matrimonial… ¿matrimonial? ¿Y eso? Me acerqué y me senté en ella. Era condenadamente suave y cómoda. ¿Si me recostaba un momento Sasuke se molestaría? Tal vez, pero no importaba.

Ni siquiera levanté las cobijas, simplemente me acosté encima de ellas. Olfateé, definitivamente era la habitación de Sasuke, toda su cama olía a él. Y como si fuera ese un hechizo, me quedé dormido.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Después de mi baño reparador, me vestí por completo y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Normalmente me hubiera ido sólo con una toalla, pero tenía la sensación de que si hacía eso, Naruto se asustaría y me llamaría pervertido. Eso no estaría bien ¿verdad?

De camino a mi habitación recordé lo bien que se habían llevado Itachi y el Uzumaki. En cierta forma eran igual de molestos. Sólo que convivía más con el rubio, pues mi hermano últimamente salía mucho con sus amigos. O eso era lo que me decía, en cambio, yo sospechaba que me estaba ocultando algo. Después lo averiguaría, ya que resolviera el "asunto" con Naruto.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y entré. Al instante me quedé sin aire y vi algo que no sabía muy bien como describir.

Ahí estaba el rubio, recostado en mi cama, de lo más tranquilo. A juzgar por la tranquilidad con la que respiraba, llegué a la conclusión de que estaba dormido. No llevaba puesta su ropa, sino una delgada bata de baño que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. La tenía entre abierta a la altura del pecho. Tenía el cabello más alborotado de lo normal y ligeramente curveado hacia abajo, seguramente seguía algo mojado. Su cara enrojecida y la boca entreabierta.

_Verlo así me provocaba muchas cosas…_

Me llevé una mano a la nariz, queriendo detener el sangrado que venía de ella. ¡¿Por qué no se vistió?! ¡Ese idiota! ¡No sabía en lo que me había metido! Respiré profundo buscando calmarme.

Con la manga de mi camisa me limpié el líquido rojo que me escurría por la nariz. Esto era demasiado para mí… Me acerqué con lentitud, tragando saliva. Su cuerpo me estaba llamando, lo sabía y yo no me podía resistir. Un beso más no me haría daño, y quizás calmaría mis ansias.

–Sasuke… –Se me heló la sangre en cuanto escuché eso. ¿Se había despertado? Giré el cuello lentamente, temiéndome lo peor. Pero no era así, Naruto estaba hablando entre sueño. Me pareció adorable.

–Dime Naruto... –Respondí lo más suave posible, ahora estaba a 10 cm de distancia y no quería despertarlo. Al menos no cuando decía mi nombre de esa forma tan encantadora.

– ¿Por qué… me besó… Sasuke? –Se veía tan tierno preguntando aquello. No importaba si le contestaba, al despertar no se acordaría de nada.

–Porque te quiere…–Entre sueños, Naruto sonrió con alegría.

– ¿Enserio?

–Sí. –Con cariño pasé una mano por encima de su mejilla. Me hacía feliz el decirle eso. Me quitaba un peso de encima. ERROR. Con su mano detuvo mi caricia, al tiempo que abría los ojos de par en par y me miraba satisfecho.

– ¡Hasta que lo dices! –Exclamó sonriendo triunfal. – ¿Tenías que esperar a que estuviera dormido para decírmelo? –Agregó, con más burla que intriga.

–¡MALDITO!

Grité humillado, enojado y frustrado. Pero esos sentimientos no me duraron mucho, pues justos después de eso, Naruto cortó la distancia entre nosotros, uniendo nuestros labios por segunda vez. Hasta ese momento soltó y mano e inevitablemente, aflojé el cuerpo, sintiendo ese escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

–Yo también… te… quiero…–Me dijo el rubio entre beso y beso. Sonreí, me aparté de él, me puse de pie y lo miré con recriminación.

– ¿Y crees que diciéndome eso, mágicamente te perdonaré por haberme engañado de esa manera? –Me crucé de brazos.

–No creí que fueras tan rencoroso…

–Pues sí lo soy.

–Entonces, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? –Bingo, eso era lo que quería escuchar. En mi rostro se formó una sonrisa malévola. Le di la espalda y me dirigí a la puerta, pero no me fui, como seguramente pensó que haría. Al contrario, la cerré con llave. En cuanto escuchó el rechinido del seguro, Naruto se puso nervioso. –Sasuke, ¿pero… que haces? ¡No! ¡No debemos! Piensa… en… ¡tu novia, eso es! La lastimarás si haces esto.

–Ella no se enterará. –Voltee y con lentitud comencé a acercarme a mi presa. Seguramente había en mis ojos una mirada lasciva.

–Pero… pero… ¿y si tu hermano regresa y te encuentra así? ¡No querrás que piense mal de ti!

–Hmph, no me interesa.

–Pero… piensa en… en… ¡en el cartero! Si trae una carta y…

–Naruto… basta de balbuceos, sabes que no tienes escapatoria. –Dije y sin más me arrojé sobre él, que al sentir mis labios no le quedó otra, más que guardar silencio.

Sonreí, ya no me contendría de nuevo...

_**¡Gracias por leer! n_n'**_

* * *

Si, yo sé que soy muy mala por dejarlo a la mitad. Pero para el siguiente capítulo: ¡Lemon asegurado! (Ohhhh siii *-*) Y a petición suya, Sasuke será el seme. ¡Espero reviews! :3


	8. MÍO

¡Hola n_n! Si, yo sé que tardé mucho esta vez, les pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir lemon, me ha costado mucho. Espero que haya quedado bien, bueno, eso ustedes me lo dirán.

* * *

_MÍO_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Si hace un mes me hubieran dicho que en un futuro acabaría queriendo a Sasuke Uchiha, no hubiera podido creerlo. Era prácticamente imposible que dos personas tan distintas pudiesen coexistir en un mismo espacio. Y sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí, recostado en su mullida cama, con él encima, mientras nos besábamos.

_Porque te quiere…_

Eso lo había dicho segundos atrás y aún resonaba en mi cabeza como si me lo estuviera repitiendo. Estaba feliz. Así de simple. ¿Cómo no estarlo después de escuchar aquello, que sin más había entrado por mis oídos pero llegado a clavárseme en el corazón? Quizás era así porque nunca esperé que lo sintiera, mucho menos que lo dijera.

Sentí un escalofrío que me sacó rápidamente de mis pensamientos. Entonces caí en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sasuke había llevado su mano a la abertura de la bata de baño, tocando mi pecho. Pero no lo noté al principio. Pues estaba muy ocupado intentando responder al hambriento ritmo que llevaban sus labios contra los míos. Me besaba de forma acelerada y profunda. Su lengua, que ya se había hecho espacio en el interior de mi boca, jugueteaba con la mía, que igual de ansiosa la recibía. Eran un sinfín de caricias húmedas, que lentamente comenzaban a dejarme sin aliento. Y también, sin razón. Porque cuando el Uchiha me besaba, el mundo dejaba de tener importancia.

El aire se nos agotó y tuvimos que separarnos un poco para respirar. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos un segundo. Yo le sonreí de lo más contento. Y él a mí, pero de una forma diferente. Su sonrisa era pícara y su mirada lasciva. _Oh, Dios... Pero que he hecho…_ Pensé. Por muy idiota que fuera, podía reconocer las señales y sus expresiones.

Después, Sasuke encogió su cabeza en mi hombro, y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en la zona de la clavícula y el cuello. Pero no duró mucho haciendo eso. Se me erizó la piel desnuda cuando él la tocó con su lengua. Sintió mi estremecimiento y continuó así por un tiempo. Lamiendo todo lo que tuviera enfrente, mientras que yo sentía que el calor se empezaba a acumular en lugares específicos, debajo de mi estómago. Subió por mis hombros y se detuvo en donde comenzaba mi cuello. Dejó descansar a su lengua y se dedicó a absorber con fuerza, no tenía que ser muy listo para saber que me había dejado una marca.

–Ahora eres mío…

Dijo, mirándome a la cara y provocando que mis mejillas ardieran. Me enternecí y lo tomé del cuello, acercándolo aún más y uniendo nuestros labios de nuevo. De mi boca bajó a mi cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva. No se detuvo ahí. Con su mano derecha tomó la bata que me cubría y la recorrió hacia abajo, dejándome desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Me contempló un segundo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Yo no entendí porqué. Enseguida bajó aún más y llegó a mis pezones, sin pensárselo dos veces se llevó uno a la boca, aprisionándolo entre sus labios y pasándole la lengua encima. No pude reprimir un gemido agudo. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido. Me sentía bien, pero tampoco podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Tomé valor. Pasé mis manos por debajo de su camisa, que de repente me parecía de lo más estorbosa. Hice contacto con su piel, pero eso no bastaba. Jalé la molesta prenda en un intento de quitársela. Él se dio cuenta y elevó los brazos para ayudarme. Me quedé estático. Sabía que Sasuke era atlético, pero no me imaginaba que tuviera el cuerpo de esa manera. Su torso era completamente plano y todo su abdomen albergaba músculos, que sin ser extremadamente grandes si estaban marcados. Por simple instinto, tragué saliva y mordí mi boca. Él se percató de mi reacción y volvió a mostrarme su tan conocida sonrisa de suficiencia.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Preguntó divertido, con la voz profunda y seductora. En otro caso, le hubiera discutido y habría comenzado una de nuestras peleas. Pero esa vez me limité a contestar:

–Sí

Sonrió más ampliamente, sabía bien que estaba pensando, algo como: "Ja, lo sé. Soy perfecto". O parecido. Aproveché que bajó la guardia y empleé la fuerza necesaria para derribarlo, posicionándome encima de él. Por mucho que me gustara como me tocaba, tenía que hacer algo. También era parecido a una de nuestras competencias, y al menos quería ganar ésta.

Me recliné e intenté imitar en su cuerpo lo que él había hecho conmigo. Quería que se sintiera tan bien como me había sentido yo. Comencé besando su cuello y así fui bajando, haciendo, según yo, lo mismo que él. Mientras tanto, paseaba ambas manos por su cuerpo. Acariciando con la yema de los dedos cada centímetro de su nívea piel. Era tan blanca y perfecta como la nieve. Recorrí todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, intentando guardar en mi memoria la perfecta confección de Sasuke. Tocando cada pequeño hundimiento que marcaba el inicio o el fin de un músculo. Llegué a mi objetivo, esos nudos de carne en su pecho. Pero yo no era tan impaciente como mi compañero. Así que opté por lamer primero alrededor de cada uno, sin llegar a tocarlos. Al instante sentí como el azabache se tensaba debajo de mí. Sonreí al ver que el Uchiha reaccionaba bien ante mis caricias. Saqué la lengua y acercándome lentamente, con la pura puntita lamí la cima de su pezón. Escuché un fuerte y viril gemido salir de sus labios, lo que sólo consiguió excitarme más.

Sin detenerme, elevé la cabeza para ver su rostro. Tenía los ojos entre abiertos, (más cerrados que abiertos) respiraba por la boca, y un fino color rojo se extendía por su rostro, acentuándose en sus mejillas.

Debía admitir que nunca se había visto más lindo.

Sonreí de lado, y después agregué en tono juguetón a su oído:

–Ja, que lindo te vez sometido…

Se tensó, y no tardó en volverme a voltear los papeles, arrinconándome de nuevo debajo de él. Me maldije internamente. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que abrir mi boca y arruinar las cosas? Suspiré resignado.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Por mucho que me gustara Naruto, no podía permitir que se burlara de mí. Al menos no así. Había decidido que yo llevaría el control de la situación, aunque no lo tuviera sobre mí mismo.

Me sentí impaciente. Es cierto que se debe mantener la llama encendida, pero tienes que encender la vela antes de que el fuego del cerillo se extinga. Por decir algo. Y yo ya estaba lo suficientemente encendido.

Volví a atacar sus labios, besándolos con fiereza. Y sin perder más el tiempo, tomé lo que le quedaba de ropa y se la saqué de un jalón. Él se sorprendió y se encogió al verse desnudo. Pero a mí no me importaba. Sólo tenía ojos para esa perfecta figura desnuda frente a mí. Así que pasé mi mano por su entrepierna ya endurecida y tomé entre mis dedos su erección. Él se estremeció con fuerza y contuvo el jadeo yo que quería escuchar.

Empecé a acariciarlo en esa zona lentamente, de la base a la punta y de la punta a la base. Deteniéndome en momentos en el inicio de su miembro, rozándolo y apretándolo sólo con el dedo pulgar. Naruto había llevado ambas manos a mi espalda, y la apretaba de vez en cuando, haciéndome ver que le gustaba como lo tocaba. Sin embargo, se esforzaba mucho en detener los gemidos y jadeos que forcejeaban por escapar de sus labios.

–Naruto…–Susurré en su oído, haciendo la voz más sensual que podía. –Abre la boca. Quiero escucharte gemir. –Hablé claro y conciso mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mi mano. Él dio un respingo al sentir el cambio de velocidad. Pero al contrario de lo que yo quería, se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo mordió con fuerza, decidido a desobedecerme. Grave error. –Hmph. De acuerdo, entonces tendré que obligarte.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, pero después moldeó su mirada hasta mostrármela retadora. Ya conocía esa expresión, la típica "A ver si puedes". Acepté el reto. Me levanté un poco y me arrodillé enfrente de él, que, al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer, cerró sus piernas con fuerza, avergonzado. Para mi ventaja, yo era más fuerte, así que volver a abrirlas no fue un problema.

Sin darle la oportunidad de replicarme, tomé su erección y la metí de un solo golpe directo en mi boca húmeda.

–Ahhh… ha… ahh…

La espalda del rubio se arqueó y por fin pude escucharlo. Elevé la vista un poco y me topé con la de él, que estaba fija en cada movimiento que hacía. Sus ojos estaban encendidos y me miraban de una forma tan lasciva que pensé en darle gusto. Al menos por una vez.

Empecé a llevar un ritmo lento, apartaba mi boca de su hombría y después la volvía a hundir en ella, usando la lengua en todo momento, enroscándola y dando lametones por todo el trozo de carne, que cada vez se sentía más grande. Naruto jadeaba y gemía con cada nuevo roce, con cada nueva lamida. Y a mí me encantaba escucharlo así de vulnerable.

Elevé dos dedos y se los acerqué a la boca, mientras lo miraba fijamente. "Lame" Le dije con la vista. Él me entendió al instante, pues se sonrojó fuertemente y giró su rostro. "No quiero" Fue su respuesta. Le di una leve mordida a su miembro haciendo que se sobresaltara. Arquee mi vista en forma de reproche. "Hazlo". Se resignó y apartó su índice para dar paso al mío. Cerró los ojos mientras los ensalivaba, como si no quisiera ver lo que estaba haciendo. Me pareció adorable que fuera tan tímido.

Cuando sentí que con eso bastaba, los aparté de su rostro y, abriendo sus muslos, metí uno lentamente por su estrecha entrada.

– ¡Sasu…!–Medio gritó con la voz ahogada.

Sentí como todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Obviamente le había dolido. Elevé mi torso un poco y le acaricié la mejilla con cariño, regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Pero a él no le bastó eso. Alargó sus brazos por mi cuello y me jaló hasta que alcanzó mis labios. Me besó con desesperación.

–Sigue…–Pareció ordenar, pero aquello sonaba más como un ruego.

Empecé a mover mi dedo en su interior, después metí otro, y luego, otro más. Tenía que estar bien preparado para lo que vendría. Al principio, se estremecía adolorido con cada movimiento, haciendo exclamaciones de puro dolor, pero conforme aumenté el ritmo y el número de dedos, se fue acostumbrando a los intrusos, hasta que comenzó a disfrutarlo. –Ahh… ah… Sasu…ke… más…

Me pedía con la voz entre cortada y débil. Y claro, yo no podía negarle nada. Sus gemidos y súplicas me estaban excitando demasiado. Ya iba siendo hora de que yo también disfrutara.

Saqué mis dedos de su interior, y escuché como resoplaba molesto. Tomé sus piernas y las coloqué sobre mis hombros. Me acerqué aún más (si eso era posible) y con ambas manos abrí sus muslos, dejando expuesta la estrecha entrada en la que me moría por entrar.

–Ahora sí que te va a gustar. –Aspiré profundo. Bajé un poco mis pantalones y tomé con una mano mi erección que ya se estaba ahogando por tanta represión. La guié a su destino y ya estando ahí, empujé con fuerza, metiéndola toda de una sola vez.

Al instante una sensación nueva y perfecta se hizo presente. Realmente Naruto estaba muy estrecho, y esa presión que su interior le brindaba a mi hombría era tan fuerte que por un segundo sentí que me vendría. Mi respiración se entrecortó y tuve que luchar por no deshacerme ahí mismo.

Entreabrí los ojos con esfuerzo y al hacerlo vi como el rubio apretaba y retorcía las sábanas de la cama, mordiéndose el labio e intentando no retorcerse como un caracol con sal, del dolor que le había causado. Me sobresalté asustado. No quería hacerle ese daño. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y gemía del dolor. La preparación no había sido suficiente. Inclusive me horroricé al ver que de sus ojos azules habían brotado varias lágrimas.

Me quedé quieto por mucho rato, no sé exactamente cuánto. Y una vez que sentí que no lo lastimaría tanto si me movía, me incliné sobre su pecho, besándolo.

–Naruto…–Empecé a decir, decidido a terminar con todo esto si a él le dolía tanto. Por mucho que disfrutara estar dentro de él, no podía soportar esa expresión de dolor que tenía clavada en el rostro.

–Estoy bien… Sasu…ke… ¿que espe-ras?… mué-vete ya… –Alcanzó a pronunciar, apretando los dientes. Claro que no estaba bien, pero era muy orgulloso para admitir lo contrario. Entendí que no importaría lo que le dijera, él nunca se acobardaría ni se echaría para atrás. Suspiré.

–Si te duele… dilo…–Asintió ligeramente y tragó saliva.

Dirigí las manos a sus muslos y los apreté con fuerza, dejando en ellos marcas rojas. Me recorrí y salí de su interior, dejando sólo la punta adentro. Luego volví a entrar. Haciendo esto de la forma más lenta que podía. Continué así un rato y entonces sentí como mi rubio se relajaba cada vez más. Sus gruñidos se transformaron en gemidos y jadeos de nuevo.

–Ahh… ah… Sasu…más rápido… más… –Volvió a rogarme con un hilo de voz. Era una escena surrealista. Que el chico que minutos atrás se sonrojaba sólo con que lo tocara y cerraba los ojos avergonzado, fuera el mismo que ahora jadeaba, se retorcía y pedía por más.

Aumenté el ritmo, entrando y saliendo cada vez más profundo. Sintiendo como se me agotaba el aire con cada embestida, y como mi cuerpo se cubría con una ligera capa de sudor. Entonces, toqué un punto en el interior de Naruto, que al instante lo hizo gritar como nunca lo había hecho.

– ¡Sasu…! ¡Sasuke!... ahh… ahí… ah-í… má-as…–Jadeó el rubio, respirando por la boca, sudando a mares y con un hilillo de saliva recorriéndole la barbilla.

–Na…ru…to…–Gemí, en las mismas condiciones que él.

Ensarté mis dedos aún más y comencé a embestirlo con más fuerza, haciendo especial presión en el punto que me había indicado. Sus gritos ahogados no se hicieron esperar. Y mis jadeos tampoco, ya que cada vez mi pene resbalaba mejor en su interior y conseguía mayor movilidad.

Me dejé llevar por todas las sensaciones tan maravillosas que estaba sintiendo. También dejé que el placer me cegara, perdiendo la noción de lo que estaba pasando. Con cada nueva embestida el placer aumentaba, volviéndome loco. Aumenté la velocidad y la fuerza con cada estocada, y Naruto, con cada una de ellas gemía con más fuerza, y a la vez, conforme pasaba el tiempo, perdía la habilidad de hablar. Al igual que yo.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y si hombría cada vez se sentía más grande. Estaba a punto de venirme. Sabiendo eso, tomé la erección del rubio entre mis manos y la jalé rápidamente, de la base a la punta.

– ¡Uaahhgg!... ahhh… ah…–El ojiazul no aguantó mucho más, y se corrió sobre su abdomen, manchándome la mejilla.

Ese fue el detonante, dos embestidas más y yo también lo hice, llenando su interior de semen.

Ambos nos sentimos cansados y nos recostamos uno al lado del otro. Esforzándonos por recuperar el aire perdido. Ya calmados, nos miramos unos segundos y volvimos a besarnos.

–Después de todo, te ha gustado ¿cierto? –Cuestioné, burlándome, ya que nos hubimos separado. Naruto infló los cachetes con reproche.

–No tengo que contestarte eso. –Respondió con hastío. ¿De repente volvía a ser el chico tímido?

–"Oh Sasuke, ahí, más" –Lo imité, logrando que se sonrojara hasta las orejas y se diera la vuelta dándome la espalda. Escuché que se acomodaba entre las cobijas, dispuesto a dormir. Yo me quedé con cara de "No puedo creer que se haya molestado". Decidí dejarlo por la paz y busqué dormirme también.

–Por cierto, Sasuke… –Abrí los ojos de súbito y me giré, pero él seguía volteado. –Quiero que termines con tu novia. – Alcé la ceja.

– ¿No que no era bueno jugar con las personas, y que ella era muy amable y debía tratarla bien…? ¿Qué pasó con todo el discurso que me diste?

Como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, Naruto se sorprendió. Y al momento dio un salto y se sentó sobre mí, con un rostro enojado.

– ¡Olvídate de eso! ¡No pienso compartirte con nadie!

Me sorprendí un segundo, y después sonreí.

–De acuerdo, pero con una condición.

– ¿Ahora qué?

–Sólo lo haré si tú también rompes con la tuya. –Por un segundo el rubio vaciló. Pero no tardó mucho en responderme.

–Es un trato.

Me sentí feliz, pero al mismo tiempo preocupado. Terminar con Sakura no sería nada fácil. Me quedé pensativo unos minutos, tiempo que Naruto aprovechó para ir al baño de mi habitación.

– ¡Por Dios, Sasuke! –Gritó desde el baño, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. –No tenías que haberme dejado una marca en el cuello.

–Por supuesto que sí…–Le expliqué, sonriendo para mí mismo. –Esa marca prueba que desde ahora eres mío y solo mío... ya te lo había dicho, idiota.

_¡Gracias por leer! n_n'_

* * *

**... ¿Continuará? **¿Que les pareció? ¿Quedó un poquito decente? Si les gustó tengo planeado escribir más lemon, pero que esta vez el seme sea Naruto ¿que opinan? :P


	9. MENTIRAS

¡Hola n_n! Para empezar, quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en actualizar. La escuela me tenía hasta el cuello y mi inspiración se había perdido, en realidad onto-gomen T.T pero para compensar eso, traje un capítulo un poco más largo n_n'. Espero que les guste :DD

* * *

_MENTIRAS_

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Me desperté mirando el techo de mi habitación. Sentí una pesadez en el brazo izquierdo y extrañado me giré para ver qué era lo que me cortaba la circulación. Ah, cierto. Desde ese día en que "trabajamos en el proyecto" (que al final ni empezamos) Naruto comenzó a quedarse a "dormir" en mi casa. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde la primera vez.

_Y ahora estaba ahí, profundamente dormido…_

Lo miré sólo unos segundos y después me levanté. Tomé mi ropa, me vestí. Decidí que sería grosero irme sin decirle nada, así que alcancé un trozo de papel y le dejé una nota. Lo miré por última vez antes de irme y salí.

Una vez en la calle respiré hondo. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo mintiéndole y ocultándole cosas a Sakura, así que ese día jueves, en el que el cielo claro y resplandeciente me apoyaba, le diría la verdad, o por lo menos dejaría de darle falsas esperanzas.

Porque sí, ya era suficiente de estarme escondiendo y de haberle dicho excusas para no verla. Ella no se merecía eso. Así que no importaba si ese día faltaba a clases. La apreciaba lo suficiente como para no seguir con esta farsa.

Llegué a la florería donde trabajaba, sin titubear entré por la puerta, haciendo que la campanita encima de esta sonara.

–Buenas tardes, seño…–Comenzó a decir Sakura que en un instante salió a atenderme, pero al verme cambió su expresión. – ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tuviste clases hoy?

– ¿Esa es la manera de recibir a tu novio? –Reproché jugando como siempre lo hacía. No quería darle la noticia de golpe.

–Es cierto…–Sonrió y se recargó sobre la barra, alcanzándome y depositando un tierno beso en los labios. Bien, me sentí peor que antes. –Esa es la manera de recibirte. –Sonrió y yo me quedé congelado. ¡Sería más difícil terminarla cuando me trataba tan dulcemente!

–Sakura, necesito decirte algo. –Dije, omitiendo el "importante" para que no se preocupara desde antes. Y es que tenía que caminar con pies de plomo. Ser extremadamente cuidadoso para no lastimarla.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?

Bien, aquí iba… tuve que mentalizarme unos segundos.

–Verás, yo…

Pero mi voz fue silenciada por las campanadas del ostentoso reloj de la tienda. Ambos nos giramos a verlo, las 9 en punto.

– ¡Es cierto! –Dijo ella, como si acabase de recordar algo. –Hoy tengo cita con el médico. –Rápidamente se agachó y comenzó a reunir sus cosas.

– ¿Qué tienes? –Pregunté mientras miraba como se movía de un lado a otro.

–Eso es lo que me va a decir la doctora. –Explicó esculcando su bolso. –Últimamente me sentía adolorida y cansada, así que fui a hacerme unos exámenes. Hoy me dan los resultados. –Saltó por encima de la barra que me separaba de ella y se colgó de mi brazo. –Aprovechando que estás aquí… ¿me acompañarías? –Sonrió ampliamente, entonces pensé que la charla podía esperar.

–De acuerdo.

– ¡INO! ¡VOY A SALIR, VUELVO EN UN RATO! –Gritó en dirección a la bodega, y me jaló de la camisa pidiéndome que me apresurara.

– ¡SAAAAKUUUURAAAAAAA! –Escuchó la respuesta endemoniada de su mejor amiga. Ahora entendía porque no quería tardarse. Si nos quedábamos más tiempo seguramente se la comería.

Tomamos un taxi para llegar más cómodamente, y en un santiamén ya estábamos en el hospital.

En cuánto llegamos Sakura soltó mi mano (que usualmente, siempre que estamos juntos, tiene sujeta) y se encaminó con la recepcionista. Esta tocó la puerta del consultorio y después nos informó que podíamos pasar.

–Buenos días, señorita Sakura. –Saludo la doctora amablemente. Asiéndonos el ademán de que nos sentáramos frente a su escritorio.

–Buenos días, Shizune-san. –Respondió ella y tomamos asiento.

La llamada Shizune comenzó a buscar unos cuántos papeles en una carpeta repleta. Para mi sorpresa los encontró rápido. Pero en lugar de dárnoslos hizo una mueca extraña. Como de desagrado y miedo combinado al verlos.

–Discúlpenme un momento, por favor.

Acto seguido salió del consultorio con las hojas, que supuse, serían los resultados de Sakura. Eso me dio mala espina. Pero no quise maliciarme, preferí pensar que quizás había un error de computadora o algo así.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y la doctora no regresaba. La verdad ya me estaba impacientando, ¡A lo mejor la muy descuidada se salió a platicar con alguien y mientras tanto, nos dejaba ahí, sentadotes como tontos!

–Voy a ir al baño un momento…–Le informé a mi novia. A lo que asintió.

Salí del consultorio y me encontré a la dichosa doctora justo como me la imaginaba, hablando con otra mujer. Desgraciada incompetente. Quise ir a discutirle su falta de profesionalismo, cuando hizo algo que no me esperaba. En cuanto me vio me hizo una señal para que me acercara. Qué extraño.

–Disculpe, ¿usted es un familiar cercano de la señorita Haruno? –Me preguntó Shizune una vez estuve a su lado, la otra mujer, que era rubia (y me recordaba a Naruto) se limitaba a vernos y escuchar.

–Sí, yo soy su novio. –Respondí extrañado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

–Verá, me imagino que ya le dijo que vino a hacerse unos análisis hace unos días…

–Sí, sí, sí… ya me lo dijo. ¿Hay algo mal con ellos? –Interrumpí hastiado.

–Bien, pues yo noté que tenían algo mal y pensé que era un error, así que fui a hablar con la jefa de médicos…

– ¿Quiere ir al grano? Tenemos mucha prisa y no tenemos su tiem…

–Escuche, joven. Este es un asunto importante. –Aclaró la mujer rubia con voz autoritaria. –Yo soy la jefa de médicos, Tsunade-sama para ti. –Se presentó pero no me ofreció la mano ni nada.

–No diré que es un gusto, Tsunade. –Al instante frunció el ceño. –Dígame, ¿porqué tanto circo y teatro para darnos los resultados de mi novia?

–Lo que pasa es que le hemos detectado algo inusual, una enfermedad bastante extraña, que ataca directamente a los glóbulos blancos y a los tejidos lo que provoca que sus músculos y huesos…

– ¡Hable en español, joder! –La acallé, perdiendo los estribos. Tanta palabrería no podía ser buena.

–2 meses. –Finalizó. Bien, mi cara no podía ser más de "WTF!"

– ¿De qué está hablando…?

–2 meses. Esa es la esperanza de vida de su novia. Quizás más o quizás menos, depende de cómo su cuerpo reaccione al virus y como…

Sé que abrí los ojos en demasía. También sé que un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, como si se electrocutase. Mi garganta de repente se sintió seca. Sentí que me desmayaría.

_2 meses de vida…_

Después de esas palabras ya no escuché nada más. ¡¿Cómo era posible que pasara esto?! ¡Sakura dijo que solo le dolía un poco el cuerpo!

–No, eso no es posible. –Comencé a decir con la voz temblorosa. –Tiene que ser un error, un horrendo error…

–En serio lo sentimos. –Casi murmuró Shizune. Por el tono lúgubre de su voz supe que no mentía.

– ¿Lo… sienten…? ¡Váyanse al carajo! –Exclamé, con un mar de sentimientos revueltos. Una cosa es que pensara dejar a Sakura, y otra era que… que… ¡diablos, ni siquiera podía admitir esa palabra!

–Si yo fuera usted, haría que estos 2 meses valieran la pena. –Propuso Tsunade apenada. Asentí, tragué en seco y me dirigí al consultorio, donde me estaban esperando.

Con cada paso sentía que un peso enorme caía sobre mis hombros y que pronto me haría caer. Sentí ese nudo en la garganta que anuncia que uno va a empezar a llorar. Pero una vez que entré en el consultorio y miré a Sakura me contuve. Tenía que ser fuerte por y para ella.

–Sasuke, estoy preocupada, la doctora no aparece y…

Me acerqué más y la abracé por la espalda, con el respaldo de la silla entre nosotros. Nunca la había sentido tan lejana a pesar de tenerla tan cerca.

–Me la encontré afuera y me dio los resultados a mí…–Alcancé a decir, cortándome porque sabía que si seguía hablando mi voz flaquearía.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Está todo bien?

No podía mirarme el rostro porque lo tenía recargado en uno de sus hombros. Seguía abrazándola, no la podía soltar.

–Ella dijo…–Pensé mis palabras un momento. Respiré hondo. –Ella dijo que no es nada de qué preocuparse. –Me levanté y la miré de frente sonriéndole, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para que mi expresión no se quebrara.

– ¡Gracias a Dios! –Contenta me abrazó de nuevo. –Por un momento pensé que algo había salido mal…–Susurró recargada en mi pecho. –…me alegro de haberme equivocado… Gracias por acompañarme hoy, Sasuke… Te amo. –Se alejó un poco y me besó. Le respondí.

–Yo también.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Me desperté mirando un techo desconocido. Enfoqué la vista y me incorporé en la cama. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Sasuke, que desde hace unas 2 semanas ya no era tan desconocida. Tallé mis ojos y me sentí vacío, miré a ambos lados de la habitación pero no encontré a mi amigo… ¿era correcto llamarlo así? ¿No éramos algo más ahora que cada noche la pasábamos juntos? Entonces me di cuenta que sobre la mesita de al lado había una hoja de papel, que tenía escrita en ella, con una perfecta y precisa letra:

**"Naruto"**

Me sorprendí de que fuera mi nombre el título y no "idiota" como era lo esperado. La tomé rápidamente y comencé a leerla.

**_"Cuando leas esto probablemente sea la 1 o quizás las 2 de la tarde…"_**

De repente se escucharon las ligeras campanadas del reloj del Uchiha, anunciando exactamente las 2 de la tarde. Sonreí, el bastardo me conocía demasiado bien.

**_"… Salí para llevar a cabo nuestra promesa, así que puede que me demore un poco más…"_**

¿Nuestra promesa? ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Medité en sus palabras unos segundos. Algunas personas me han dicho que tengo Alzheimer. ¡Ah! Lo de romper con las chicas. Ya lo entendía. No pude evitar alegrarme, significaba que Sasuke iba en serio conmigo.

**_"… Hoy tenías el sueño más pesado de lo normal. Si no podías con las tres rondas, debiste decírmelo…"_**

¡Maldito! ¡No tenía que dejar evidencia escrita de lo que hacíamos! Avergonzado, giré mi rostro en todas direcciones, sintiendo que en cualquier momento alguien saltaría por la ventana, me arrebataría la nota, se reiría al estilo malévolo "Muajajaja!" y después se iría corriendo para sacarle copias y pegarlas por toda la escuela. Humillándome.

Para mi suerte, ese villano nunca apareció, solo eran otras de mis ocurrencias. ¡¿Por qué tenía que tener tanta imaginación?!

Tomé la carta con ambas manos, decidido a darle fin a la lectura.

**_"… Como sea, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso. Me supuse, con lo glotón que eres, que te despertarías con hambre. En la cocina hay algo para que llenes ese barril sin fondo al que llamas estómago._**

**_Si acerté en la hora en que levantaste, entonces Itachi no debe tardar en llegar a la casa, lo mejor será que lo ignores. Ah, y otra cosa, si rompes algo, idiota, no dudaré en castigarte."_**

Hasta ahí llegaba su letra. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Ni un "nos vemos" ni un "te cuidas"? Maldición, Sasuke nunca dejaría de ser él mismo, no importaba que actualmente nos estuviéramos llevando mejor que nunca.

Agerré la hoja, le hice varios dobleces y la guardé en mi pantalón, en donde estuviera a salvo de cualquier fisgón. Un momento… ¡no tenía puestos los pantalones! Hice memoria de la noche anterior y recordé que la había dejado tirada por la habitación, pero ya no estaba, el lugar resplandecía de limpio y ordenado. Preocupado la busqué debajo de la cama, en un closet, en el suelo, en el baño, pero no la hallé. Hasta que la vi, perfectamente doblada sobre una silla. Vaya, vaya, o Sasuke era más considerado de lo que pensaba o era un adicto al orden. Quizás ambas.

Mientras me vestía sentí que mi estómago gruñía como un animal. Como siempre, el Uchiha estaba en lo cierto. Me apresuré y salí de la pieza, bajé las escaleras corriendo ansiosamente, pensando que, al ser la casa de Sasuke muy adinerada, por ende el también, y tendría en su cocina trabajando al menos a 2 chefs, uno francés y otro Italiano, para prepararle todas las delicias que al principito consentido se le antojasen.

Crucé a la derecha saboreándome, seguí el pasillo haciéndoseme agua la boca, abrí la puerta de la cocina oliendo un manjar y al abrirla encontré: un sándwich.

Y además de jamón, ni siquiera tenía queso.

¡Eso era una ofensa! A punto estaba de tomar el plato ya arrojarlo al suelo cuando recordé:

_Ah, y otra cosa, si rompes algo, idiota, no dudaré en castigarte…._

Me detuve en ese mismo instante. La palabra castigo me atemorizaba, pero aún más si venía de Sasuke… me lo podía imaginar todo con esposas, látigos, cinturones de cuero y después no podría volverme a sentar en un mes.

Suspiré. Yo no quería esa clase de castigo. Resignado terminé por comerme el insípido sándwich, en un solo bocado pasó a estar en mi estómago.

Me puse a pensar en varias cosas. Si Sasuke salió a terminar con Sakura, yo debería hacer lo mismo, después de todo, habíamos hecho una promesa. Y yo soy de las personas que siempre cumplen con su palabra.

De repente, escuché que mi celular comenzaba a sonar.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

Las cosas no marchaban bien, yo lo presentía desde el fondo de mi corazón. Estaba preocupada, pero sobre todo, sentía que Naruto me escondía algo desde hace un tiempo, no quería darlo por hecho pero ya era demasiado tiempo sin vernos, y cuando yo proponía una salida a algún sitio me decía que tenía mucho trabajo escolar, o ya había planeado algo con sus amigos.

Eso nunca me lo había hecho. Antes, cuando estábamos en la misma escuela, siempre salía con amigos, pero no me dejaba de lado para hacerlo. Yo era su prioridad y ahora me sentía como si ya simplemente fuera un estorbo.

Por eso mismo reuní todo el valor que pude y lo llamé a su celular.

– ¿Hola?

–Hola, Naruto-kun.

– ¡Hinata!

–Necesito hablar contigo, ¿crees que podamos vernos hoy?

Escuché como respiraba profundo desde la otra línea. Si, el ya sabía de qué iba el asunto. Después de exhalar me contestó:

–Está bien, llego a tu casa en 10 minutos.

–No, Naruto-kun… ¿crees que podríamos vernos en el parque de la avenida principal?

–Emmm… claro, ¿Por qué no?

–Entonces nos vemos allí.

–Sí.

Creo que colgamos al mismo tiempo. Esa había sido la conversación más seca e incómoda que jamás habíamos tenido entre nosotros. Suspiré y me dirigí a donde acordamos.

¿Por qué había preferido el parque? No lo sabía, o quizás si… ahí fue donde comenzamos a salir ya hace varios años.

Una vez ahí me senté en una banca a la sombra de un gran árbol. Ese lugar me provocaba nostalgia. Después de un rato vi como la silueta de mi rubio se acercaba a donde estaba, bueno, su fuerte nunca había sido la puntualidad.

–Hola Hinata. –Se apresuró en saludarme con una sonrisa que encontré enormemente falsa. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No desprendía esa calidez de siempre. Esto no era bueno.

–Hola, Naruto-kun. –Quise sonar lo más cordial posible, pero no me acerqué a darle el beso de siempre. Estar tantos días sin vernos me hacía sentir que éramos extraños el uno del otro.

–Yo también quería hablar contigo…–Dijo, una vez sentado a mi lado, con la mirada en el suelo.

–Entonces me entiendes. –Afirmé, tomando la misma postura que él y alargando un suspiro.

–Hablemos claro, ¿está bien, Hinata? –Entonces me miró de frente con desición.

–Perfecto. –Acoté. –Ya no quieres seguir siendo mi novio, ¿verdad, Naruto? –Abrió los ojos en demasía. Sé que fui demasiado directa. Pero no importaba, lo único que quería es que para bien o para mal este asunto de estarme mintiendo se acabara.

–No es que no quiera…–No pudo sostenerme la mirada y termino por bajarla. –Tú sabes Hinata que te quiero mucho, que eres una persona muy importante para mí, pero…

–Pero no me amas.

Su silencio me confirmó mi sospecha. No pude evitar sentir que mi garganta se cerraba y las lágrimas se precipitaban de mis ojos.

–Lo siento mucho…–Susurró. Inmediatamente se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos, ocultando mi cara en su pecho. Quizás por última vez.

–…pero yo a ti… yo aún te amo Naruto-kun…–Alcancé a decir con un hilillo de voz. Al instante su cuerpo se tensó. –… por eso… no me importa si es conmigo o no… yo quiero que seas feliz…

Me aparté un poco y le elevé el rostro con una mano mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le dedicaba una sonrisa. Él intentó sonreír pero no pudo, y comenzó a llorar también. Siempre me había gustado que fuera sentimental.

–Hinata… creo que debo decirte la verdad… –Rompió el silencio después de unos minutos. Ya ninguno lloraba, pero de igual forma sabía que ambos estábamos tristes.

–Lo sé todo… en realidad envido a Sasuke Uchiha…

Comenté, a lo que él al instante hizo una mueca de sorpresa que lo llevó incluso a abrir la boca. Ja, casi me daban ganas de reír.

– ¿Co-como… lo-lo sabes? –Preguntó, repentinamente nervioso.

–Hummm…–Me llevé un dedo a la barbilla. –Un día vine a verte a la escuela y los vi peleando, después hablando tranquilamente, luego de nuevo peleando, insultándose… tu expresión era de tal alegría que al instante supe que era él quién había robado tu corazón.

– ¿Enserio?

–No. En realidad los atrapé besuqueándose en las escaleras de la escuela. –Sonreí pícara. –Ahí en lo oscurito… son unos pillos...

Acto seguido, nos echamos a reír. En medio de las carcajadas me di cuenta de algo: antes que mi novio, Naruto era mi mejor amigo. Y eso no iba a cambiar.

–Y… ¿crees que es raro que yo eligiera a Sasuke, tú sabes, otro hombre? –Me preguntó de repente, enseriándose.

– ¡Para nada! Además, yo siempre quise un amigo gay.

– ¡HINATA!

–JAJAJA, está bien… pues no. No creo que sea raro, y lejos de eso, es tu decisión. –Le puse una mano en el hombro, ahora sí que sonrió como siempre.

–Gracias por todo, Hinata. –Con su mano derecha, apartó mi flequillo y me besó la frente. –Eres la mejor.

–Lo sé. –Sonreí.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos juntos, hablando como siempre lo habíamos hecho. Me contó todo lo relacionado al Uchiha y sus nuevos amigos en el colegio. Me dijo, que por el momento yo era la única en saberlo y me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie. Cuando llegara la hora lo haría él mismo.

Volvimos a estar unidos y yo me sentía feliz con ello.

**Sakura Haruno**

Mi plan había funcionado a la perfección. ¡Si ese maldito rubio creía que podía quitarme a mi amado Sasuke-kun y que yo no haría nada al respecto estaba muy equivocado!

Me había enterado desde hace unos días que mi Sasuke me ponía los cuernos, y peor, ¡con otro hombre! ¿Cómo lo supe? Una noche, aprovechando que tuve que trabajar tiempo extra en la florería y que la casa de mi novio quedaba de camino, decidí pasar a verlo. Llevaba días diciéndome que estaba muy ocupado y que lo lamentaba pero no podía salir conmigo. Yo le creía cada palabra, así que había pasado a una tienda a comprar una tarta, de esas que a él le gustan mucho, y pensé que podríamos cenar juntos.

Animada, me dirigí a su casa. Pero conforme me acercaba empecé a escuchar ruidos extraños, hasta que una vez parada en el portón, pude reconocer qué clase de ruidos eran.

Gemidos, jadeos y especies de chillidos. Al instante entré en shock, pero después me calmé, seguramente era el apuesto hermano mayor de Sasuke: Itachi, si, seguramente era él quien estaba ahí con alguna chica.

– ¡Sasuke!... ¡Ah, ahhhh!

–…Na…Naruto…

Sus voces cayeron en mis oídos cono si fueran un rayo. Me desagarraron el corazón al instante. Tomé lo que había comprado y salí corriendo a mi casa. Lloré toda esa noche. No era justo. Yo había estado con Sasuke desde antes, siempre lo apoyé y fui una buena novia… ¡¿Qué de bueno tenía ese rubio?!

En un principio decidí ignorar lo que vi esa noche, lo más probable es que fuera una especie de aventura, de esas que no se repiten. Eso quería creer, cuando volví a pasar por la mansión Uchiha a la misma hora y escuché lo mismo. No era un simple juego como creí, hasta parecía una relación.

Pero Sasuke no tenía la culpa de nada, claro que no. De seguro fue ese rubio el que se le insinuó, el que lo estuvo acosando hasta que lo llevó a eso. Sasuke solo estaba un poco confundido, eso era todo. Y yo lo iba a ayudar a volver a la realidad.

–Sakura, más te vale cumplir con tu parte del trato. –Escuché decir a Shizune al otro lado de la línea. –Engañar a Tsunade-sama no fue nada fácil.

–Lo sé. Ya tengo el dinero. Iré a llevártelo en unos días. –Respondí enfadada.

–Si no lo haces, ten por seguro que le diré a tu noviecito que en realidad no estás enferma. –Amenazó. Después de todo era una persona ambiciosa bajo esa facha de buena persona.

–Iré a llevártelo el lunes. – Sin más, colgué mi teléfono.

Sonreí para mí misma. Desde que Sasuke me abrazó diciendo que también me amaba la victoria era mía. Ya no tendría más remedio que dejar a su amante para pasar con su pobre novia los últimos 2 meses de vida que le quedaban. Y pasados estos, haría que Shizune le dijera que fueron de puro milagro y que podría morir en cualquier momento. Así tendría que estar conmigo hasta que ese día llegase. Era el plan perfecto.

De pronto, escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta.

–Adelante. –Medio cante contenta.

–Soy yo, Sakura.

– ¡Sasuke! –Fingí sorpresa. – ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Ya pasan de las 11 de la noche, es algo tarde ¿no crees?

–Lo sé… es solo que…–Se rascó la nuca, queriendo esconder su nerviosismo. –Esta noche quiero quedarme contigo, ¿no te molesta?

–Por supuesto que no, cariño. –Me levanté de mi cama, y sonriendo gustosa llegué a donde él estaba y le di un beso. –Déjame ver que preparo para cenar…

–En realidad ya compré algo. –Medio sonrió mostrándome una bolsa.

–Que atento. –Lo abracé a lo que él me respondió.

–Entonces pondré la mesa, también debo avisarle a Itachi que me quedaré esta noche o se volverá loco.

–Okey, bajo en 10 minutos.

Deposité un tierno beso en su mejilla y se marchó. Ah, las cosas estaban sucediendo justo como yo predije que lo harían. Ahora Sasuke no iba a llamar a su hermano, en realidad iba a llamar al rubio, seguramente para terminarlo de una vez por todas.

Por suerte, en mi casa teníamos 2 teléfonos que compartían la misma línea. El primero estaba en la cocina y el segundo en el corredor de arriba, cerca de mi habitación. Yo sabía que mi novio usaría uno de ellos, porque desde que tenía memoria siempre me había dicho que prefería los teléfonos fijos a los celulares. Y seguramente, para no levantar sospechas conmigo, seguiría con la costumbre.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me asomé al pasillo. No había nadie allí. Lo que significaba que el de ojos negros usaría el de la cocina. Rápidamente llegué hasta al aparato y poniendo un dedo en la palanca, descolgué para que no se escuchara el ruido.

–No te entiendo, bastardo. ¡Habla claro!

–Ya te lo dije. Esta noche no puedes venir a mi casa.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

–Nada, pero…

– ¿Entonces porque no puedo ir como siempre?

–…porque…

–Escuché que tragaste saliva, ¿está todo bien?

–Sí.

–Oh, es cierto. ¿A que no adivinas? ¡Fue Hinata la que terminó conmigo! Bueno… prácticamente no, pero… ¡Se lo tomó muy bien! ¡Es genial! ¿No?

–Estupendo.

– ¿A ti como te fue con Sakura? ¿Se lo tomó mal? ¿Está bien?

–…. En realidad, pues…

–Porque... si terminaste con ella, ¿verdad?

–….

– ¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué te escucho agitado? ¿Estás bien?

–…

– ¡Sasuke!

–Estoy bien… es sólo que aún estoy algo perturbado por terminar con ella.

–Entonces… ¿si lo hiciste? ¿En verdad? ¡Es fabuloso!

–Sí, lo es.

–Me alegra que te tomaras las cosas en serio.

–Si… esto, Naruto… ya tengo que irme. Te llamo mañana.

–De acuerdo….Buenas noches, bastardo.

–Buenas noches, idiota.

La llamada se cortó y yo no podía estar más enojada. ¡¿Qué demonios había dicho ese tarado cabeza de piña?! ¿Sasuke, terminarme a mí? ¡JA! ¡Eso NUNCA iba a pasar!

Aunque debía admitir que me sorprendió que mi novio no lo mandara al infierno, ni modo, así era peor porque tendría que encargarme de que lo hiciera.

Y ya sabía cómo destruir a Naruto.

**_¡Gracias por leer! n_n'_**

* * *

¿Como ven? ¿Les va gustando? como siempre, acepto críticas de toda clase y comentarios n_n', sólo así puedo mejorar. Me disculpo si hubo alguna falta de ortografía, a veces no puedo evitar que se me escape una que otra.

Me encantaría saber tu opinión, ¡déjame un review y hablemos! :DD


End file.
